


Let's get it done!

by Kartzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 being silly with new cosplays, F/M, Fluff, Nervous Jumin, Yoosung:War strategist mode, Zen being overprotective as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartzy/pseuds/Kartzy
Summary: Life is not the same anymore for anyone, especially for Han Jumin. If he wants his love to blossom there sure needs to be a change in the flow. Will he be able to or will someone else do it or will they go with the flow ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using a proper name instead of just MC.   
> Been a while since i wrote so please forgive me for any mistakes.

Love, was a convenient name for the act of manipulating a man or woman with nothing but fake affection and act that one cares for the other. 

Selfless, a word that holds no specific meaning in the real world. Because humans always strive to come out of a situation safe and sound. Always striving to come on top even by kicking away their so-called friends or closed ones. People are selfish, especially woman. They use people like they are the most precious things in the world, only to throw them away later when their desired use is over. They are disgusting , pathetic and more than anything they were Scary. 

Or at least that was what the young and handsome director of C&R had believed , or better yet experience had made him believe. Never did he understand why people believed in love or any kind of feelings that made them vulnerable, instead of purely logical. Because at the end of the day, or life there would be truly no one in this world who would completely understand you or at least try to. The world is run by materialistic things, money, assets , and those things require the use of proper logic and intellect . Emotions were unnecessary and that was exactly why he avoided them.

Life was satisfactory, until she came into it. It was like a gentle breeze at first, only to soon turn into a typhoon that completely left his routine life in disarray. She laughed at his silly jokes, provided him with proper backups in his childish quarrels against Zen, inspired ideas in him, she left him speechless. The first time in his 27 years of life, a girl grabbed all his attention by simply being herself.

He was not an amateur in handling women. In fact, he was too good at handling them. His charm in managing people as well as business was indeed of superior quality.Beautiful and powerful women, who were capable of intimidating even well-experienced men , were charmed easily by the tall, dark-haired man with his words and mannerisms that never left decency.

Then why..? Why did she make him feel so vulnerable? Why did her words leave a great impact in his mind….? Why does hearing her talk so nonchalantly to him left him craving for more ? Why did his heart beat so fast each and every time he saw her online in the messenger ? 

He had no answer to all these questions, until one day when he felt like his self was being crushed by the loss of the single living thing he treasured , and she appeared before him. In front of him, she stood , with worry in her eyes for a man she had never seen before in her life.

That was the first moment he felt himself lost in someone’s eyes. Everything in the wold around him blurred , but her. Her auburn eyes that looked deeper than the ocean, filled with nothing but care and concern for him. Words left him, logic left him, he felt himself slipping away into its depth until her voice brought him back to reality.

 

Its been weeks since that encounter. The party had ended and he was sure that she was the sole person in this world he was willing to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted nothing more than to marry her and make her completely his, but as innocent and caring as she was, she was stubborn too. She was not willing to marry him just like that either. She insisted on completing her college first and to be able to stand on her own feet before anything. Not to mention her parents had no clue that she was proposed to by one of the most eligible bachelor of all of Korea. 

Another one of her suggestion (along with Jaehee and the rest of the RFA ) was to go on dates before rushing into marriage. Jumin too was not against the idea. Going on dates was a perfect way to know more about each other and spend quality time with each other, except his idea of a normal date was entirely different from hers , and all the others.

Their first date was a dinner in the rooftop garden of a five star hotel with a mini orchestra playing for them in the background live. Jumin even had the perfect dress picked out for her , along with the proper accessories and jewellery to compliment it, a stylist to dress her and a limousine to pick her up. The luxury of the food and the wine prepared too was beyond her imagination . But in his defence, he felt this too was not a good enough way to treat her. She deserved only the best of best. He believed a princess deserved only the best and should be treated accordingly.

She too was happy beyond comparison at how much he cared for her and how hard he worked to make each and every one of their dates perfect and dreamy for her, but somehow it lacked something. Maybe the fact that though they seemed alone , the feeling that they were being watched constantly or maybe the luxuries being too much for her to handle that in no way she felt she could reciprocate all that he was showering her with, which feeling was the dominant one she could not say. 

One of her feelings confirmed itself, with the appearance of the photo of the C&R director and next heir of the corporate Han Jumin dining with the brunette in the famous Italian restaurant, in the tabloid. It took a certain level of work and money to get the press to not release her pictures during the last RFA party. Though she loved the attention she received from all the RFA members, the same could not be said for all the others, especially the paparazzi. Thanks to the long shot and the waiter who happened to pour her wine at the moment, her face was not entirely visible in the photo. But she knew better, it was only a matter of time before the limited number of reporters who actually attended the party to guess it was none other than the latest member of RFA dining with Han Jumin of C&R. Just 3 dates and paparazzi were already too much into their roles of the guerrilla fighters ready to ambush them.

Well, she was not that ready to say goodbye to her not-so-normal normal life either. She enjoyed it very much and cherished it too much to lose it just like that. But she didn’t wanna give up him either. Though it was hard to admit it in front of everyone, in the short time they spend together she had come to think of Jumin as someone completely irreplaceable to her. Weighing one against the other was futile and she knew it, because if she had to choose between her normal life and Jumin, she would without any doubt choose him. Even if she weighed her entire life against him , she was sure at this point that she would choose him over her life. He was that precious. His stubbornness , his possessiveness, his lack of humour , his inability to understand normal thought process, his lack of empathy, his recklessness , his inability to control his emotions ,each and every flaws that he contained she had come to accept them all and loved him for all that he is. People might say nothing is impossible, but not loving him was indeed impossible to her.

But if she saw the slight opening as to protect both , she would choose that. And thats exactly what she was prepared to do. She really wanted him to know more about her too. Her world , her feelings, her love , she wanted him to know . She wanted him to be a part of her world as she was in his. And that was going to take a lot of work and she was ready to do it.

 

 

[Hoshino has entered the chatroom]

 

Yoosung :- But I’m telling you, he is so much nicer than before.

Zen             :- I don’t believe it. Him being nice and kind to his coworkers…?

Yoosung.    :- But if you remember correctly, he did gave Jaehee a vacation. That too a lavish one.

Hoshino.     :- So what are we talking about here…..?

Zen.            :- Hey Pretty Lady..!!

Hoshino.     :- Hey handsome..!! And where my cutie at…?

Yoosung      :- HERE…!! ^^

Hoshino.     :- So whats new in the gossip column…? Mind if I butt in…?

Zen             :- Hearing reports of your billionaire boyfriend from his new slave..!!

Yoosung.    :- INTERN…!!

Zen.            :- All the same…!!

 

[Jaehee has entered the chatroom]

 

Zen :- Welcome Jaehee…!! Its been a while..!!

 

Jaehee.       :- Hey guys….!! I’m back …!!

 

Yoosung :- Jaehee….!! I missed you…!! 

 

Jaehee.      :-  o.O  Miss me..? Yoosung…? Did you eat something weird in the morning…?

 

Yoosung.    :- No…!! I really mean it..!! Since you were away on your vacation, I was assigned as the acting chief secretary for the time being.

 

Jaehee.       :- OOoooooh I get it now…!

 

Yoosung.     :- I did know you were really busy all the time. But how much you managed in a single day, I had no idea….!!  T_T

 

Jaehee.        :- Thank you for the sympathy Yoosung…!!

 

Zen.             :-Tell us , how was Hawaii, Jaehee….? Did you have fun…?

 

Jaehee         :- Words cannot explain…!! Its so beautiful…. The sea , the land, the people…. Everything is over blessed with beauty and charisma…!!

 

[707 has entered the Chatroom.]

 

Zen.:- Its that beautiful….? I have heard its really rich in nature beauty …. But beautiful people too huh…!! 

 

Jaehee          :- Yes…… I couldn’t help but imagine scheduling a photoshoot there with you modelling as a greek god…!!

 

Zen               :- Whoaa… Its that beautiful….? I guess I will have to check it out..!!

 

Jaehee          :- Yes you have to …! I couldn’t contain my excitement just by imagining you do it. If it is done perfectly, I’m perfectly sure your popularity will increase 5 fold…!!

 

707               :- So…. Jaehee … you just spend your fully paid luxurious holiday in Hawaii , fangirling over Zen….!! That isn’t any different from your usual routine , is it….?

 

Jaehee         :- When beauty that rivals gods presents itself in front of you, its hard to ignore it no matter how far we go away from it….!! It outshines everything in this world…!!

 

Zen               :- I know…!! Though I’m just one of their creation, it’s like the creator doesn’t even matter anymore. The Creation have replaced the Creator.

 

707                :- well…. You know what they say….!! “Spring is Coming…!!”

 

Zen                :- Isn’t it “Winter is coming…?”

 

707                :- Na…. spring……………… So look out for Pollen Allergy…!! >.<

 

Zen                :- Oyyy… stop associating me with all sorts of Allergies…!!

 

Hoshino.        :- lolololol.

 

707                :- Lololol….. but Zen… I didn’t know you watched Game of Kings too…!!

 

Yoosung.        :- I have been hearing reviews about it….. Maybe  I should watch it too…?

 

Zen.                :- Yeah I do…. But well… Yoosung…. I don’t know if its something you will ….. like..!

 

707                 :- NOOOOOOO….. no Yoosung…. You mustn’t…!! You can’t …!! You shalln’t…!!

 

Jaehee.          :-  shalln’t …? Is that even a word ?

 

707.                :- Yeah… of course it is…..!! I remember …!! North remembers ..!!

 

Hoshino.         :- Welp…!!

 

Yoosung.         :- But why…..? Why is it that I shouldn’t…? Looks like everybody else does….!!

 

Zen                  :- Well… Yoosung … its a bit explicit at times…. More adult-

 

707                 :- Zen nooooooo….. don’t dirty our precious Yoosung’s frail heart….!!

 

Hoshino           :-  *whispers* MY PRECIOUS  (Insert Smeogol voice ).

 

707                  :- *inserts dramatic music*

 

Zen                  :- Lololol…..

 

Yoosung          :-  -_-

 

Hoshino           :- But Yoosung think about it…!! Everyone treasures you so much….!!

 

707                  :- Yes…. You are our treasure…So precious….Unadulterated….So pure …like a Virgin

 

Hoshino           :- _Touched for the very first time…._

 

707                  :-  _Like  a Vi…i..…rgin_

 

Hoshino           :- _When your heart beats next to mine……_

 

Jaehee             :- Lolol….

 

Yoosung           :- T_T …. You guys are so mean…!!

 

Zen                   :- Lol … you can’t blame them Yoosung…!! Its not their fault that you are not an adult.

 

Yoosung.           :- That is not a good enough reason… and saying about being an adult, Hoshino is the same as me, how come she gets to be treated like an adult….?

 

707                    :- Cause she graduated from the Forever Alone Club…..?

 

Zen                    :- Along with the Trust Fund kid…?

 

Jaehee               :- True…!! Mr. Han’s news was haunting me even during my vacation. How his security seemed to be inefficient and how paparazzi were present in the dinner venue even before Mr. Han and his bodyguards arrived….!! How his privacy was being threatened !! Guess people conveniently forgot I was on vacation for the first 4 days of my first ever vacation.

 

Zen                    :- That just shows how efficient and awesome you were in your job , Jaehee…!! He should treat you with more respect and salary for all your work you do for him….!!

 

Jaehee               :- Thank you for saying that, Zen. But I don’t do it expecting anything back. I just do it , because its a part of my job.

 

707                     :- Awww Jaehee…. Please be my assistant …!! I will respect you and pay you even more…..!!

 

Jaehee                :- I don’t take Honey Buddha Chips as payment…!!

 

707                      :-  >.<

 

Zen                      :- Lolololol !!

 

707                      :- Guys guys guys…!! All jokes aside for sometime, people…!! The paparazzi invading Hoshino and the TrustFund Kid’s dates are a serious breach of security. Thus our little Hannah Montana is currently facing the risk of losing her precious normal lifestyle…!!

 

Hoshino               :- Thank you for the subtle way of putting that out in the open…!!

 

Zen                      :- Well, being the fiancé of the heir to one of the biggest MNC of the nation, what did you expect ?

 

Hoshino               :- Ahh… unfortunately falling in love with an emotionally unstable jerk didn’t give me enough time to estimate his asset value. And I’m not his fiancé ….yet…!!

 

Zen                      :- Aww.. she is so cute even while dissing him !! She is so wasted on that Jerk !

 

Yoosung              :- Zen…. I don’t think she was dissing him at al…!!

 

Zen:- Well… I saw “Emotionally unstable Jerk”…!! And my mind was just too satisfied to read anything more…!!

 

707:- Lololol….!!

 

Hoshino :- Guys Guys…… Focus…!!

 

Jaehee :- As soon as I join , I’ll make sure that you won’t be dragged into this media nonsense. Don’t worry Hoshino, I’ll work hard for you…!!

 

Hoshino :- Its okay Jaehee. You already work too hard for C&R. I don’t want to burden you. You should start to take better care for yourself than put others over you…!!

 

Jaehee :- Thank you and yes I will..!

 

707:- If things get too hard for you, you can always ask me. I would be more than happy to cleanse your mind with my fairy magic powers….!!

 

Zen. :- Dude….!! Stawp ..!! She needs real help…..!! And so do you…!! I still get chills when thinking about the time you posted that picture in maid clothes…!! 

 

Hoshino:- Wait…..!! Maybe thats just what I need !

 

Yoosung :- Huh….!! Now you’ve managed to lose me completely.

 

Jaehee :- Me too!!

 

Zen :- Me three…!!

 

Hoshino:- God7 thou art great…!!

 

707\. :-Hahaha… I knew it…!!

 

Jaehee :- Excuse me…. Someone care to explain…?

 

Hoshino :- Cosplay … Jaehee. COSPLAY…!!

 

Zen:- You are going to do cosplay ?

 

Hoshino :- Yes !!

 

Yoosung:- To release stress ?

 

Hoshino :- Well not exactly….!!

 

Jeahee :- Then…?

 

Hoshino :- We are going undercover!!

 

Yoosung :- whoaaa….!! Like how they do in cop movies ?

 

707 :- Way to go ggirllll ….!! And …. You are welcome !! Thou hast been blessed upon by none other than the greatest, god of Hackers and Cuteness… Thou shalt worry no more.

 

Zen:- God of Cuteness …? WELP !!

 

Jaehee :- Well , if we are talking about the God of Beauty, we sure will have no doubt who that is.

 

Zen:- You said it Jeahee !!*wink and smile*

 

Yoosung:- Don’t mind the drama , Hoshino. Tell me more about your plan. I will help you in whatever way possible, since I’m the only normal one other than you here.

 

Hoshino :- WHOA!! You definitely give yourself too much credit being normal Yoosungy.

Put LOLOL into the equation and you are the most abnormal one here.

 

Yoosung :->.< Hoshino!! 

 

Hoshino:- well thinking about it, maybe there’s something you can help with !!

 

Yoosung :- Oh, I’ll help you. This might be the most exciting thing I’m volunteering for since I entered college. 

 

707 :- You are welcome too, Yoosung !!

 

Zen :- Dude, he didn’t even say thank you!!

 

707 :- Foreseeing is also one of god’s powers!!

 

Jeahee :- But you didn’t even do anything for him to say thank you to you!!

 

707 :- well….. What can I say except you're welcome .

 

Yoosung :- for what ?

 

707 :- For the tides, the sun, the sky ……Hey, it's okay, it's okay

 

Zen :- Huh ?

 

707 :- You're welcome ……I’m just an ordinary demi-guy..!!

 

Hoshino:--_-Babe…!! 

 

707 :- yeah..!!

 

Hoshino:- you opened the forbidden drawer , huh?

 

707 :- I might have !

 

Zen :- Forbidden ?

 

707 :- I have not told anyone about it yet. My dirty little secret ! But she was just too good, I failed to hide it from her. O Lord, forgive this poor Lamb for not trying harder.

 

Jeahee :- Can we be done with all the drama and just get to the point…?

 

Yoosung :-So is Seven ….

 

Hoshino:- Sadly no…!! Disney princesses….. he is a sucker for Disney princess and movies…!! And be ready to see the new Moana cosplay…!! 

 

Zen :- Ah Welp!!

 

Hoshino:- Anyway now that my course is set, I might as well put my plan into execution. Yoosung , call me in 5.

 

Yoosung :- Roger!!

 

Hoshino. :- And with that, I shall take my leave. Farewell peasants…!!

 

707:- Ohyou have graced us by addressing us as humans, my queen. Your kindness shall be remembered by the weird bunch forever and ever.

 

Zen :- Knights !! Present Arms..!!

 

Jaehee :- * Curtseys gently *

 

Hoshino :- Well….. Hail Hydra ?

 

Yoosung :- Lololol

 

Hoshino :- Bye guys!!

 

[Hoshino has left the chatroom ]


	2. Operation "Whats normal thats not Sooo Normal ? " Commence

Monday mornings were always busy. The road seemed packed with vehicles, offices buzzing with sounds of fast typing on the keyboards and occasional silent chats among the colleagues . Work was continuing like any other working day.

 

His morning began like usual. Waking up at the right time, followed by getting ready at the precise time while his chef was ready with his breakfast as previously instructed. Making his way to the car he sent her a smilie. No specific message , but just a smilie. He didn’t know when it started but somehow it became a part of his routine to do that too. Of course he loved texting her, but more than that he preferred to see her little expressions while she explained simple things to him with great details and a beautiful wide smile across her face that made her eyes slightly squinty.

Thinking about her for absolutely no reason made his lips curve in a cute smile. No matter how many times this was happening, he could not help but wonder why he felt this happy, something he had never experienced before. 

 

Yoosung was already present in the office along with Jaehee who was resuming charge from the day. Looking at a Jumin who entered the office building with a smile Jaehee could not help but wonder  for how long has she been gone to Hawaii . He walked to his office after addressing them both with the same smile. 

‘ That was Han Jumin. Wasn’t it ? ‘ Jaehee still seemed baffled.

‘ Well, What did I tell you ? ‘ Yoosung seemed used to this .

‘But… I have never seen something like this in all my years that I have worked with him. Maybe when V comes over, he has a good aura about him. But this is entirely different. I thought I saw flowers blooming around him as he walked in. ‘

“Well I guess I can understand that. Now that he seems a bit nice and approachable, I think almost all the female employees here too sees flower blooming around him. See !! ” Yoosung pointed out to a few women sitting in their cubicle like overjoyed fangirls.

Jaehee couldn’t hold in her laugh. She burst out laughing holding on to Yoosung’s arm. 

‘Jaehee ? ‘

‘Ah.. nothing ..!! I just couldn’t hold it in somehow . Ahh ‘ Her eyes widening in surprise. ‘This might be the first time I ever laughed in my office !! ‘ She wiped off the tears in her eyes due to laughing so much.

‘Come on… lets get to work now. ” She was in her usual serious professional mode again.

‘Yeah , Lets !! ” Yoosung said with a smirk crawling up his face. 

 

The phone buzzed atop the heavy teak office desk in Jumin’s office room grabbing all his attention. He didn’t waste a moment as he literally leaped to grab the phone to check the message which, he was sure was from her. 

 

                                     

                                                                                                              INBOX

 

Han Jumin                                                                                                                                                                                               Hoshino

 

I’m really sorry for last time. Are you mad at me ?

 

                                                                                      No need to apologise Jumin.

And yes, I’m still mad. :)

 

I’m sorry Hoshino. I really am !! 

 

You know if saying sorry was a solution to everything,

the world would have been rid of wars and stuff.

 

I know. But I promise I’ll take better care next time.

 

Hmmm ? Well !!

 

I’ll pick you up at 1 pm for dinner .

 

Ah.. about that Jumin. I have other plans . I’m sorry.

 

Oh okay. Its alright. 

I’m sorry for making plans without asking you.

 

Yeah you should be. Anyway I have to go.

 

Bye.

 

 

A sigh escaped from his lips as he read the messages again and again. 

‘ She didn’t even send a ‘bye’ back !! She must have been really upset about the whole paparazzi issue. ' He shifted his weight on to left hand as he leaned forward resting his chin on his hand reading god-knows-what document. With his mind wandering everywhere else, work was the last thing he wanted to do. 

But a sudden knock pulled him back to earth.

‘Yes ? ‘ He answered immediately.Whether he was happy or not , he would not show it in his work or workplace, that was not professional at all. It was hard to reject something that became a part of his life already.

‘Jumin !!  ‘

‘ Yoosung ? I thought Jaehee would be handling the documents to review now that she’s back !! ‘

‘ Well, she has reviewed them already for your knowledge. This pile is the ones that just require your signature. ‘ Placing a huge mountain of files Yoosung smirked satisfyingly. 

‘ Its a wonder how she manages to find a lot of work for me even when I think I’m doing my part just fine. But then too son’t you think this is a bit more than the usual ? ‘ It would be lie to say that Jumin was not surprised by the amount of documents in front of him.

‘ Well thats the work you need to finish by noon. You have a meeting scheduled at 1 ”

‘ But I don’t remember anything about a meeting today. ‘

‘ You do now… !! ‘ Yoosung smirked.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he recalled her cancelling the date. It was not like he had anything else to do but it would have been better if someone let him be alone for a while. But apparently it was not easy and he knew it.

‘ Yeah I got it. Thank you Yoosung. ‘ He smiled reassuringly .

‘ You seem a little down. Mind if I ask ? ‘

‘ Its nothing. You don’t have to worry ! Thank you though . ‘ 

‘ Oh okay. Then I shall be taking my leave, Boss. ‘ 

 

With that Yoosung gently exited the room giving Jumin the privacy he wished for. Ten minutes was  all it took for him to understand that being alone was not doing him any help at all. He had no idea  how his emotions had a huge say in his life and how his lifestyle from a month ago seemed so foreign and alien to him now. Trying to bury his discomfort and uneasiness he buried himself in the work before him. At least that would prevent from her dominating his thoughts, or so he thought.

‘ Jumin…. Jumin…!! ‘

‘ Ah….. yeah ? ' startled from Yoosung’s voice Jumin looked up from what seemed to be last of the documents he had to review.

‘ Are you alright ? ‘ the concern was evident in the innocent blonde’s voice.

‘ Yeah… why ? Why do you ask ? ‘ he blinked his eyes hard , he himself feeling the strain on his eyes.

‘ I have been calling you for the past 1 minute and you have just been staring at that page without even blinking . Soo…. ‘ 

‘ I’m… I’m sorry ! I really am. I didn’t get much sleep yesterday night. ‘ He rested his forehead on his palms.

‘ What  ? I thought you had a schedule for everything . ‘ Yoosung was surprised indeed.

‘ Well, I used to . But then…. ‘ 

‘ Hoshino made her debut ? ‘ a gentle smile made its way into his cute face .

‘ Yes !! She did ! ‘ His lips curled into a smile at the mention of her name and at the thought of how easy he was being read through by the innocent boy.

It was at that moment Jumin noticed a big box kept in an L-shaped trolley at one end of the room.

‘ Ahhh… Yoosung ? ‘

‘ Yeah ? ‘

‘ Mind if I ask , what’s that ? And what is it doing in my office room ? ‘ Jumin was clearly surprised at himself for not noticing its existence until now.

‘ Oh that !! You know I notified you earlier on how our photostat machine was acting strange lately. So we had to get it checked. Since our office productivity was being strangely affected, we got THAT to resolve the problems on a temporary basis.’ He pointed towards the box .  ’We couldn’t leave it out there in the copy room while the current one is getting checked. So this was the better option. Also this ensures maximum success rate to the operation. ‘  

‘ Oh… huh what ? Wait , I don’t remember getting any notification regard- ‘ Jumin was having trouble understanding whether what he heard was not making sense or what he was told was not not making any sense. He was not one to forget things regarding what was happening in his office.

But before Jumin could confirm himself of anything Yoosung had already exited the room with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Dropping the last of the documents he reviewed atop the table, Jumin let himself fall back on his chair lazily. Dragging his phone towards his clear vision with a finger , he tapped on the screen for any message notifications he thought he might have missed only to be disappointed by a clear screen. Hands felt lazy , head felt heavy and the ceiling looked interesting to Jumin Han as of now. 

Were all his days, this entire time , this boring ? He did not know ! But right now it sure felt so.

He was drawn back to earth from his thought train by what he guessed first as a possible earthquake. But then a moment later he realised it was not the entire building or even the room, but just the newly bought photostat machine(or so he was told) doing quaking and the shaking. If there was anything that Han Jumin hated more than insufficient information, that was the lack of Any information whatsoever and it was exactly what he was facing currently.

 

To terrify him further what appeared next seemed like a sharp blade protruding out of the edge of the pack which slowly slid across the tapes that held it together and slowly undid itself. Of all the years spent in business area , this was a definite first to the cool and composed C&R director. One step at a time, he tried to close the distance between him and the door which to his terror seemed to be locked from outside. 

_What’s happening ? This is a dream. Is it not ? This kind of an eccentric situation cannot be happening to me. Or is it ? What if that box contains some sort of dark creature like the one mentioned in the Practised Arts of a Dark Mage ? I don't have my magic art books with me now.. Or wait , what if it’s something wild and-_

 

Jumin’s grip on the door handle tightened revealing whiteness around his lean wrists as the top cover of the box flung open suddenly. But to his surprise nothing popped out. No giant clown head on a spring nor an angry ostrich nor a dark elf nor Luciel holding Elizabeth the third as his hostage. It felt like hours for him , the three seconds he held his ground for whatever the box was going to throw at him. But instead ,

_'_ Phewww !! ‘ which was followed by soft heavy breaths from a sound which was too familiar.

Two more steps closer and the box rewarded him by showing its content, something which was very dear to him, actually someone . Sitting curled up in the box was his brunette , dressed in hoodies and sneakers and a backpack.

‘Hey baby !! ’ Waving at him with the biggest grin from a huge cardboard box was his girl. Yes and that he was sure now.

‘Bu…. but…. How .. why ? Wait a sec , you just cancelled our date a few hours ago ! And now you have snuck into my office ! I thought you were mad… Please  tell me you are not mad. Whatever the problem is I’ll make it alright. Please don’t stay mad at me any longer. Please Hoshino !! ’

‘ Aaaah now that you mentioned it, I’m still mad at you ’ Her grin fell and she now had a pokerface which was even hard for the cold-hearted business mind to read. His frown changed into somewhat a slightly confused look with a tint of worry.

‘Which is why I have decided to- ’ Jumin looked at her with eager eyes. Whatever chance she was going to give him, he would take it. He was sure of it more than anything, but for what was about to come he was not prepared.

 

‘ Kidnap you !! ’

 


	3. Break it down Alpha 1

‘Be a darling and step into the box please !! ’ 

 ‘Huh….? What ? ’

 ‘I thought what I said was pretty simple enough already!! ’

 ‘Whats happening baby ? ’

 ‘You do realise that you are in no position to question me, don’t you ? ’ Her voice sounded cold and distant.

 ‘Hoshino ? What are you talking about ? ’ This time there was severe concern present in his beautiful voice.

 ‘Ah … Shit I was too much in character !! ’ The usual calm and cheerful character reappearing in the voice and mannerisms. ‘I should probably put a hold on me fangirling over Grim reapers !!’

 ‘Would you like to brief me on whats happening now ? ’ He really had no clue and it was not that hard to guess.

 ‘Jumin, what do you do when you are thinking of starting a new project ? ’

 ‘Whaaa- ’

 ‘Answer diligently sweetie !! ’

 ‘Proper investigation, analysis and conclusions about the business idea is carried out first, followed by planning , scheduling and progression with utmost accuracy in accordance with it !! ’

 ‘Exactly !! Now the plan is well set , schedule is prepared and I need you to stick with it for proper progression . So …. Get.Your.Cute.Little.Butt.In.To.That.Friggin.Box.Right.Now !!’

 ‘Will that make you… forgive me ? ’

 ‘Huh…. Forgive ? ’ though the latter came out as a mere whisper as the situation stuck the chord a little late, she knew when to take advantage of the opportunity presented before her as good as Han Jumin, if not better. ‘Yes, stepping into the box will give you your chance at forgiveness!! ’

 ‘Alright , if it makes you feel any better .’ Though a little clumsily, Jumin climbed into the very big cardboard box from which he initially discovered his girl in his office a while before.

 ‘Ok baby. I need you to sit still and not make any noise ok !! ’ She sounded like an elementary school teacher instructing kids about the fire drill for the first time. Looking at the watch and then the closed door once again, she laid her hand over the top cover to close the box to its initial state of a closed well packed box.

 ‘You’re …. close…. Going to close…. wait… no…. ’ His voice emerged , rather soft plea. ‘Please … No.. don’t leave me alone …. in here…’ A mere whisper now .

 She opened it once again, as the feeling of unease grew in her as she heard those almost inaudible whisper from him, only to see him hugging his legs and slightly shaking as drops of sweat covered his forehead. 

 ‘Jumin …..? Are you okay ? ’ 

 ‘Yeah…. yeah… I’m… I’m ok ’ He forced a smile in his face which in every other way shouted he was feeling more than just uneasy inside .

  _That bravado you’re putting on is too transparent Jumin._

 ‘Jumin… are you.. No !! … You are claustrophobic , aren’t you ?’

 ‘No…. What are you saying ? ….. maybe ? ’

 She smiled lightly at what could be noted as a slight setback in her perfect plan, but she was not an idiot. She had known that Jumin was a victim of several kidnapping attempts when he was a kid, it was only natural it left him with some trauma (which he perfectly hid from others). Well, when formulating a plan, one had to include some abstract variables, certain events or conditions that could occur due to any unfavourable situations arising. She did too. 

 ‘Shhh shh… Jumin….!! ’ She put her fingers over his mildly trembling soft lips, before he could apologise again. Her hands cupped his face drawing some colour to his pale skin. Gently planting a kiss on his perfect nose, she pulled him so close that his eyes could focus on nothing but her eyes . ‘Don’t lie to me , alright !!I got you, so there’s no need for fear. Ok , baby ? ’

 At the sheer intensity of her gaze , words failed him. He was lost in it, only having enough strength to nod at her gently.

 ‘Now scoot over !! ’ 

 ‘What…? ’

 ‘I thought you were smart sweetie !! Guess its not enough…!! But you got me , so no worries.!!’

 ‘But ba-’

 ‘Shhhhh…. ’ Her index finger was already on his lips again. Taking the phone out of her pocket she had Yoosung at the other end of the line. ‘Plan A is no go. We switch to plan B !! I repeat initiate PLAN B . Mission commences at 1330 hours. ’

 ‘Roger that ’ The blonde sounded more professional than he did at the office.

 

 Hour 1325

 

Yoosung was already close to the Director’s office room. If they were to carry out the plan rather smoothly now was their chance, before the office staff were back from the lunch break. He opened the room to find an empty room with his boss nowhere to be seen.

 ‘Hoshinooo…. ’ It was more of a whisper scream than calling out.

 ‘Ah.. its just Yoosung!! ’ another whisper came from the box. ‘Now move your leg , Jumin !! Its harder like this!! ’

 ‘But I can’t move. It won’t fit. ’ Yoosung was sure it sounded like his boss but what it sounded like, he was not entirely sure as of now.

 ‘But now this is uncomfortable for me…!! And whats with your spidery long legs….? ’

 ‘I can’t just cut it off for a while , can I ? ’

 ‘Ok then !! Spread your knee , I’ll be on top !! How about that ? ’

 Yoosung was still not sure what was going on , but that last comment sure did stir up his imagination causing the innocent boy to go as red as a tomato. While the movement of the box suggested a viewer from outside to think that they were probably wrestling a crocodile inside, he knew better. There was no crocodile.

 ‘Ahh… Hoshino, mind if I ask, What are you guys doing inside ?’ Well he just had to ask , the curiosity was just killing the poor lad.

 ‘We are trying to find a proper position !! ’

 ‘Eh..!!’ Did the temperature of the room suddenly increase a little ? Yes it did, for Yoosung. ‘What…? I mean… For what ? ’

 ‘For.being.packed.perfectly and not too uncomfortably as to ruin the rest of the plan ! ’

 ‘Makes sense….!! But can you guys do it without the weird commendatory Please !!’

 ‘Sorry Yoosungy !! ’ 

 ‘Thank you…!! And hurry up!! Your arm is slightly poking out !! And thats why the box is not completely close !’ 

 ‘oh… thanks for the heads up…!! ……. oooh… I got it!!’ which was then followed by a light thud and a small ‘Oouch’ in a sound that belonged to Jumin, and then all of a sudden, silence prevailed in the room.

 ‘Ahhh… Hello…? Hoshino…? ’ Yoosung gently tapped atop the box.

 ‘Yeah …? ’ She was quick to answer as always.

 ‘What just happened…? ’

 ‘We found… no .. I found the perfect position…!! ’ She sounded rather proud of herself.

 ‘Where is Jumin..? Is he still in there with you…? Alive…!! ’

 ‘Of course he is..!! ’

 ‘Then why can’t I hear him ? ’

 ‘Yoosung , listen carefully. When kidnapping, you don’t let the victim take control of the situation. Got it ..? ’

 ‘Ahuh..!! ’

 ‘Now move it…!! ’

 ‘You know that feel of seriousness is lost the moment you are aware you are talking to a box…? ’

 ‘No more chitchats…. On official duty from now..!! ’

 ‘Yes Ma’am !! I will be taping the box now . Like planned I’m throwing you to the Dark end of the world’ . 

 ‘Alright. Proceed Bravo 1’ 

 The Tape was drawn with a screech and then taped along the box’s open edge sealing the opening firmly. Once he was sure that the box looked like perfectly packed professional package rather than a poor excuse for a getaway , he tapped the the box 3 times only to be received by a 3 tap confirmation from inside.

 In a moment itself, Yoosung was out of the office with the huge box in the trolley making his way to the service elevator. Yoosung was a man in mission after all.

 

 Meanwhile inside the Box….

 

‘Its ok…… it will be over soon…. jus… just …a bit… long-’Jumin had his eyes completely shut. A fear thats etched into the mind can’t be forgotten that easily. She knew it, but seeing him try so hard made her want to care for this beautiful person all the more.

 Her hands were on his cheeks again .’ Baby…. Look at me…!! Don’t shut everything out !! ’

 ‘Bu… but… ’ He tried to look at her, but the darkness prevailed over everything. ‘I can’t .. I can’t see you…!! ’

 

_Hoshino #1 : Ah shoot… I can’t see anything inside here either. Good work Hoshino , feeding horse crap to the man who’s trying to be brave for you._

_Hoshino #2: Well I said it metaphorically…!!_

_Hoshino #3: Phhhh… right..!! Idiot!_

  _Hoshino #1: Aww look at him holding on to you so hard even though he is very likely “Traumatised” by what you are putting him through…!!_

  _Hoshino #2: I think we clarified earlier that no one can see anything in here…!! And second of all… we all planned this . Whats up with putting all the blame on me now ?_

  _Hoshino #1: I didn’t!!_

  _Hoshino #2: Well she did…!!  *points at #3*_

  _Hoshino #3: Well yeaaaah…! But that was before the claustrophobia stuff !_

  _Hoshino #1: Do something… He’s clearly panicking…. Make him feel safe. He’s the man you love , isn’t he ?_

_Hoshino #2: Make him feel safe…. Feel safe!! … feel safe !! Feel… Feel ?_

 

Suddenly Jumin felt at peace for a moment and his whole mind felt calm as his entire senses were taken over by the fact that her lips were on his. It was very gentle yet assuring . It marked her presence in him, how close she was , how protective she was. 

‘I’m here Jumin. If you can’t see me, feel me . Feel my presence. Feel my embrace. I’ve got you and I’m not letting you go. Do you understand me baby ? ’ Her whisper felt louder than any sound he ever heard. Her hot breath on his neck , reassuring him over and over again .

 ‘Hmmm …yes !! ’ he managed to breathe it out. His trembling reduced as his mind diverted from the fear to the hand which moved from his tummy to his chest. The hand softly caressed his hand that he held clenched close to his chest. She could tell easily that he was still shaking, though slightly now. 

 ‘Don’t shut me out baby !! ’ She whispered again almost inaudible. Whether she meant to say it aloud or not , even she didn’t know. But as in response to her plea, he though reluctantly at first began to loosen up his clenched hand. Though still trembling , those slender fingers found hers and slowly entwined itself in hers. She could feel it, him trembling beneath her and him doing something so cute (though that was not his intention) made her thoughts completely filled with him and him only. With the other hand behind his neck , she pulled herself to his lips kissing with much more passion than before. It was not like before, this kiss demanded his undivided attention, his mind and heart to it. There was no more room left for fears. He had let her in , just like she asked and she filled his mind and heart entirely. 

 All sense of time and place was lost inside this little space and all that he was able to sense was his on temperature rising as their hot breath clashed against one another. Was it the heat of the situation or the phobia earlier that caused him to sweat this much, he couldn’t decide which, but he knew the answer well and enough for that. Peppering his face and neck with millions of kisses, she felt herself losing to him entirely. His touch, his smile , his gaze, his laugh , every little gesture of his made her go crazy for him, though she wouldn’t dare put it in words before him. Resting her right hand over his chest, she could feel how fast his heart beat against her and that was all that was needed to let her know how much he loved her. Her lips curled into a smile even without her permission as she lowered down to him.

 

‘Cute..!! ’ She whispered against the crook of his neck before planting a kiss .

 ‘Wha-’ Completing that word seemed next to impossible right now as his mouth was invaded by her. Her tongue taking his mouth by surprise. This was a first. She had insisted on taking things slow and he too liked the traditional approach slightly. But yet here she was, breaking all those self appointed restrictions.The heat arising from her was intense and yet it didn’t burn him. It was addictive, sweet and pleasant. The feeling of just being embraced by her was more than he could put into words, then to be kissed by her this ardently was more than what his mind could take. Everything went blank, his fears, his insecurities , his ego only to be replaced by sheer desire to reciprocate her care and heat. 

 His fingers tightened around hers as his other hand somehow found its way around her waist pulling her closer to his body.She felt his temperature rise , his desire for her doubled as his tongue invaded hers. His mouth felt hot and welcoming to her. All second thoughts and guilt of breaking the barrier washed off at that second. They had broken past the restraints and there was no going back. Well now that they knew what it felt like there was certainly no going back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't put a hold on myself when I'm writing Jumin. He's just.... *melts like popsicle under the sun*  
> I just can't get enough of him and no matter what others say he's just too much of a sweetheart. He is my #1 (along with my Saeran) and I will keep on loving them. So its just natural that things might get a little intense without even me realising. Its not entirely my fault, the bgm while I'm writing actually steers me greatly...!!  
> Thank you for reading guys. Hope you guys had fun. Hope I brought a small smile atleast . If I did, thats make me more than happy.


	4. Stop 1:- Land of Sodas

Three tap resounded inside the box interrupting the little romantic moment that was on the verge of getting heated up , announcing their arrival on the neutral zone. Jumin could swear he say her beat Flash in speed the way she tidied herself in a way no-one could even guess about their little moment inside the box. But Yoosung knew better, and that was evident in the way he smiled when the young CEO emerged out of the box. 

Yoosung looked like the leader of a covert operation having a set of keys on one hand and a pair of clothes on the other.

‘Here !! ’ Handing the keys to Hoshino. ‘Getaway vehicle is just outside.’ Next turning towards Jumin. ‘And these are for you. ’ Handing a pair of what appeared to be clothes.

‘For me ? ’Jumin seemed clearly surprised.

‘Change Now !! ’ Both nearly shouted in unison .

‘Alright!! ’ Quite startled at the sudden reaction, but still he chose to obey them.

Once Jumin made his way to the restroom in the garage, Hoshino and Yoosung started the discussion on how to keep the others distracted enough in the meanwhile. 

‘I’ve sent driver Kim to the penthouse 5 minutes back, since the limo left from the company garage with all folds closed , we managed to trick most of the paparazzi into thinking that he is in it. That gives you at least a 20 minute opening. As per your instruction, I’m taking the chances of leaving you guys on a Vespa which I personally think is kinda stupid considering the amount of effort you guys are taking to slip past the public eye. ’

‘Will you stand accountable for all those we kill by driving a car…? If so, I’m all up for it. ’

‘That was stupid of me to ask. Here I was thinking there would be some kind of a twisted logic in choosing that choice, like “They wouldn’t be expecting that we would go around like that, so they are likely to ignore us…!! ” or something . Well….. I knew about Jumin, but you too ? ’

‘Well well well…. That reason too…. !! ’

‘Don’t ….!! ’

‘Ok…!! There … was …not ’

‘Guys….!! ’ A voice too familiar called out from not so far.

 Yoosung and Hoshino put a temporary cease fire pact to feast their eyes on a casually dressed Jumin, well it was not everyday that they got to see Han Jumin , the director of C&R in T-shirt, Hoodie and a pair of jeans. But one look at him and they knew whatever imagination they had in their mind was not doing justice to what they saw before their eyes. The slim fit jeans which wrinkled as it reached the ankles complimented Jumin’s long legs making him look taller than usual, while the V-neck T-shirt hung over his slender muscular frame gracefully exposing his collar bones and slight portion of his upper chest. Due to the slight asymmetry in his shoulder which otherwise would have been completely unknown to the world, the hoodie jacket seemed tilted and almost about to slide off his left shoulder which added a further charm to his already Extraordinary-looking-normal looks. 

 ‘Is this alright ? ’ Jumin was starting to worry if he looked funny seeing how Yoosung and Hoshino seemed like someone paused their reaction when the suspense to a great secret was being revealed. It took several seconds for their brain to register the question and react to it by nodding, with absolute no change to the facial expression.

‘So .. its not funny looking ..? ’ Jumin asked again. 

‘NO….! ’ The response was slow but somehow both of them had found their voice.

‘…. So I look normal ? ’

‘NO !! ’ They almost sang in unison.

‘What….?’ Jumin was surprised too. He was never one to doubt his self-confidence, he knew he looked good. But he guessed as much that this time what they required was for him to look normal. But sadly he didn’t know how normal people’s normal looked like. 

 But they were not lying either. Yoosung knew how certain attire made someone look the part, he had first hand experience himself. He looked quite professional and mature in the suit he wore when he was working in C&R, but taking it off and jumping into a pair of sweatpants and T-shirt made him, the sweet neighbourhood boy you want to give candy to. But here he was watching the logic being thrown out the window by his friend and boss. Jumin looked like an angel trying to blend in with normal humans. And that was not just his thoughts, hers too revolved around the same idea , and unfortunately they were not that wrong either.

 ‘Well…. ’ she seemed finally out of the charm spell he cast on her. ‘We’ll just have to work with ’ She shot a look at him again. ‘whatever we got, I guess. ’

In a moment he took notice of her gaze and returned a smile that reached his eyes. She felt her heart squirm tight just with his cuteness. She quickly turned away from him , her hand tight against her chest feeling her own heart race like anything. 

 

_This is seriously bad for my frail heart._

 

Yoosung’s wristwatch beeped continuously noticing them of their time gap. 

‘You need to go now, if you guys wanna  make it !! ’ Yoosung said with a sense of urgency.

‘Yeah… Alright..!! ’ Hoshino grabbed Jumin’s hand and sprinted out towards their getaway vehicle, grabbing the helmet from Yoosung’s hand with her free hand on the way.

‘Have fun guuuuyyssss !! ’ They could make out what Yoosung said from a distance just as they turned at the intersection revealing their silver vespa with striking blue racer stripes in the front.

Hoshino lightly tossed the helmet to Jumin with a smile which he caught with perfect ease. 

‘Don’t be shy. Put it on…!! ’ She said as she strapped the Black and aqua helmet on her head.

‘We are going on that ? ’ Jumin seemed to be examining the Vespa quite diligently. His expression was still puzzling to her though, if he was surprised or rather shocked she had a hard time guessing.

‘Yes…. And hop on. We don’t have much time to waste . ’ She said gently tapping the backseat as she already occupied the driver’s position. She kind of assumed that Jumin wouldn’t mind her driving.

‘Alright..!! ’ he had already put his helmet on despite his logical side of the brain screaming no to him. He simply couldn’t care enough about it knowing that she was here with him doing all kinds of crazy stuff just to be with him. ‘So where are we going ? ’

‘On a date !! ’ She turned the keys and pressed ignition bringing the vehicle to life. Giving sudden acceleration , the quick forward pull made him grab on to her for anchorage. She chuckled lightly , an action hidden by the thick helmet that covered most of her face, after all she had done it hoping for the exact reaction. After all today was full of surprises for him and her.

 

Not more than ten minutes and Jumin was liking this small sneak away already. Never had he ridden in a motorcycle or anything similar , never had he run away from things like this before, never had he ever experienced someone doing things for him without expecting anything back from him, never had he wanted someone to stay with him this much before. Yet, he was afraid to ask for more. Would it be selfish of him to do that ? , he wondered but at the same time he just couldn’t help it. After all he himself knew that he was a thirst driven man in front of the most beautiful and exquisite oasis. 

His thought of train came to a sudden halt when they made a smooth turn to the left and came to  stop near what seemed like a huge department store. Jumin clearly had no idea what was happening nor where they were going, well neither did she but she just decided that he didn’t need to know that. 

 

_Well life is exciting because of the uncertainty thats called  Tomorrow , right…? Don’t think too much , it is !!_

 

‘Hoshino…? ’ Jumin called out as he saw her taking off her helmet and smiling too much .

‘Yeah…? ’ 

‘Why are we getting in there…? ’ He seemed genuinely curious. She said they were going on a date and he just couldn’t imagine going on a date to a department store, or is that how normal people did it ?

‘I’m thirsty , Jumin. Aren’t you…? ’ He was not even given the time to reply . ‘Of course you are. Come on…. ’ 

She grabbed hold of his wrist again and hurried inside. Looking at all signs and directions inside she made her way to a Giant lightbulb like figure with the sign “Jongu Soda ” written in attractive neon light signs. Her eyes lit up with excitement like she found a hidden treasure in the middle of nowhere. He couldn’t help but smile at his girl being excited and happy over the simplest things. He chuckled lightly which grabbed her attention from the list of flavours that was to be filled in the lightbulb .

‘What…? ’ She asked with a slightly embarrassed smile.

‘Nothing..!! ’ He tried to straighten up, casually putting one hand in his pocket.

‘No…. say…!! ’ She had her hands gently wound around his hand that made him feel impossible to just brush off her cute query.

‘Its just amazing how cute and happy you look over a soda…. And ’ He turned towards her cupping her face tenderly. ‘I love how those lights gets reflected on you amber eyes. It looks beautiful . ’

‘Eh…. Ah ….’ 

 

_This man…!! Why the heck do you have to be so charming, beautiful and lovely at the same time..? Its unfair to other people living on this very earth. Argh… some are just plain failure when it comes to charming others…. Wait failure is too much a compliment… disaster , yes… a complete disaster.Like me….!! Think Hoshino think…. Come up with an incredible comeback and sweep him off his feet._

 

 _‘_ You… you … like Omija ? _’_

 

_WHAT..? WHaaaaat? Seriously ….? Omija..!! Yup you definitely killed it Hoshino…!! Along with the moment…!! And your charm…!! And your fucking dignity !!_

 

A bit taken back for a moment, he started laughing lightly at her clumsiness . He pulled her lightly towards him quickly planting a kiss on her forehead .

‘Yes, I like it . ’ He gave her another cute smile that was reserved just for her.

Somehow this made her recover from her embarrassment of a comeback and made her calm. After all, she didn’t need to pretend to be anything that she was not. He liked her for who she was and that was the greatest gift any person would get. A person who accepts her for who she was and to who she could show all her good sides and bad sides to. She wanted to be that person to Jumin as well, a person with whom he could freely be himself .

‘So… you are getting Omija berry flavoured… and …. Me , mee…. I’ll get a green tea flavoured.’

They placed their orders and watched in utter amaze as the staff gracefully made their aesthetically pleasing drink in a light bulb. With twisted straws and bubbles rising inside , the Jongu Soda definitely looked appealing even to Jumin who was not keen fan of “foods for the mass”. This was a first and it was exciting to him. 

‘Go ahead…!! Take a sip Jumin. ’ She encouraged him .

‘Alright .’ He took the lightbulb that contained his Omija berry flavoured soda. It looked quite beautiful as the colourless ice on top slowly turned pink and then into scarlet towards the bottom. He took one sip through the twisty straws and felt the bubbly cold drink fill up his mouth. It tasted amazing for something new. As the drink slid down his throat he felt so refreshed and relaxed. 

‘Jumin !! ’ She called out in surprised tone.

He suddenly looked at her and “Click ”, her phone flashed capturing him in the moment. It took a moment for him to regain the sight he lost temporarily thanks to her phone flash. But when his eyes adjusted to the normal, what he witnessed was his adorable girlfriend showing his picture of sipping the soda to him all the while saying “Thats too cute…!”. How was he supposed to react to that , he was completely lost, his face turning cherry red.

After a couple more photos and selfies, they were on the way to the department store entrance when Hoshino felt it. It was sudden and it was urgent . Yes, She had to pee. Leaving Jumin to wait at the lavish lounge, she ran to the nearest washroom with a unique sign of a girl in cape and supersuit on its door. 

One minute, she had reached the destination and finished the mission like a professional assassin , though this time it was a personal mission given by mother nature. She was adjusting her dress and about to get out of the stall while she heard a familiar voice entering the washroom with another set of footsteps following her in a more hurried manner.

‘I can’t believe this. How can anyone say no to this cute face and hot body ? ’ The awfully familiar sounding girl brushed her hair back as she continued admiring herself.

‘I completely understand. But he is not just any photographer either. This is the famous V we are dealing with , it was kind of obvious from the beginning that he would not take the project just like that ! ’ The other woman in more formal clothes tried to make her point.

 

_V….? Our V….? Who the hell are they ? And why are they talking about our V ?_

 

Hoshino could not clearly see the women from where she was standing. Though she knew it was not that a great manners to eavesdrop, she knew it was not time to make her appearance either. Being close with Jumin came with the combined friendship package from V. Though V did talk to her before Jumin took a liking to her, the friendship they shared now was on a whole different level. He was bit of a secretive guy, but it came from his earnest feeling to protect everyone and she could clearly see why Jumin trusted V beyond anyone.

‘If he won’t do my photoshoot, maybe I can get Jumin Oppa to convince him. Chairman Han and Dad are really good friends and I’ve heard that V and Jumin Oppa are really good friends.’ She shifted her weight to her left side with a hand on her hips and other on her chin, posing cute.

‘Don’t you think so , Inha ? ’

 

_Ju….min……. Oppa ? Arghhh I’m getting shivers just hearing that ._

 

‘That is one possible path you could take.Considering how you have modelled for C&R before, he should be willing to help you , at least a little bit. No matter how cute you are, you should also remember you are dealing with the cold and calculating stone-hearted director of C&R, Mr Han Jumin. He is not easy to deal with when it is the opposition that needs something done, if it is of no benefit to him or C&R. ’

 

_Uwwwaaaa, she got brains… and information superiority than the self-proclaimed beauty there… Thats a given. And Jumin, I’m proud of your image in other’s mind…!! Good work baby!_

 

‘But if the rumours are true , Han Jumin is dating someone now. So there could be chances of him being considerate to other people’s causes…!! ’ She added like she was scheming something.

‘WHAAAA ? What …? Whaaaat ? Jumin Oppa is dating someone…? As in a girl…? ’ She sounded like she was surprised and enraged at the same time.

‘Uuuuhhhh Yes… a girl… After the news of the Glam Choi scandal, it was noted that Han Jumin was with someone. Though the news was taken out from publishing due to privacy issues. But a tabloid recently released a part of the news in net. I too didn’t believe it , but the source seems to be legit. But what do you mean “as in a girl ” ? ’

‘Well, Daddy used to like Jumin oppa so much and once when we were in a family dinner Chairman Han said he really liked me and I would make a fine daughter-in-law and that Jumin oppa should take me out to dinner. But Jumin oppa declined it in from of all by saying I was just a kid . Daddy thought he was embarrassed as he was put on spot and later asked him to consider taking me on a date to get to know each other. But this time he straight out said to me daddy that he was not interested. So I thought he was not into girls if he could reject someone as hot as me with natural D-cups. ’ She was pouting hard. 

 

_Omg… I think I may throw up. I should have remembered I was allergic to bullshit._

 

‘Now that I think about it, he also refused your offer to eat lunch together when you were on the modelling contract, right ? ’ She was clearly having fun, on the expense of her slightly over-confident boss.

‘Arrrrrghh…. I feel so pissed thinking about it. Thats it I’m not gonna ask him for anything!! ’ Turning away from the mirror in fury and irritation, her appearance looked very typically like an idol who was trying not to get identified in public. Quite the usual get up which included one large google style sunglasses, long scarf around the neck, a suspiciously luxury looking hat and large knee length overcoat to hide the even expensive clothes underneath. 

 

_Whoaaaa this is seriously overrated. Maybe its time people go to places and start looking for people looking exactly like this and they will have the jackpot of meeting an idol. Do they teach this stuff in some sort of idol school or what ?_

 

Hoshino seriously wondered. Considering how most celebrity disguise looked way too similar , it was not like she was thinking about this senselessly either.

‘Or unless I get some leverage over him, that will make him listen to my demand completely..!! ’

 

 _Aaaah… now we are getting somewhere._ A smirk crawled into Hoshino’s face almost like a reflex action. _It was not like I was expecting something like this, but sometimes things like this can be fun….. Well except in case of Sarah and Glam, that was like annoying…. This feels exciting and I feel like a crazy stalker ex-girlfriend, well except that I’m the original girlfriend….. bad example Hoshino BAD EXAMPLE…. Hmm… What does this feel like…? Yes, thats it. It feels like a scene from Desperate Housewives . But I haven’t seen the show entirely …. Aaah this is tough. Or wait, it feels like the ad of Desperate housewives. Yup, fixed._

 

 _‘_ Inha, find out more about the “girl” he seems to be dating or whatever . What is it that she has that I do not ? _’_ She was back to pouting again.

 

_Style ? Swag ? Brains…? Good appetite ? Awesome taste ?….. Natural boobs ….?_

_The answer is “All the above”. Yaaay…._

 

_Hoshino #1 : Booo…. You got no boobs._

 

_Hoshino #2 : I got them under all this . *She waved her hands weirdly gesturing god-knows-what *_

 

_Hoshino #3 : What is she doing ? Weaving signs to summon breasts  ? *#3 looked totally confused*_

 

_Hoshino #1 : Ahhh who knows ? But what if she actually succeeds , I’m hanging around to see that._

 

_Hoshino #3 : Welp overloaded._

 

_Hoshino #2 : See I have boobs too. *She took a deep breath, chest filling completely with air.*_

 

_Hoshino #1 : More like smalls bumps. And now try breathing out._

 

_Hoshino #2 : Shut upp… at least What I have is natural!_

 

_Hoshino #3 : Well she got a  point there . Though its small , its cute darling. So its alright._

 

_Hoshino #2 : See…. Learn to appreciate what you got. And we are going away from the real issue._

 

Somehow returning back to her senses, Hoshino had her hoodie over her head and almost walked out of the room when she heard Echo girl say 

“Now get me a drink , I’ll wait in the lounge. I don’t want to deal with anything now.” Hearing which the manager girl ran off in a hurry.

‘Shoot…! Jumin…!! ’ Though a whisper it had slipped out. She was sure even if she grabbed Jumin and ran too, if Echo girl saw even the shadow of them that would be end of the greatest plan ever plotted for a normal date. 

Echo girl was just behind her  walking towards the lounge. Sprint and snatch was a plan that would be a total failure, but she did not want to give up either. Reaching the lounge, she could make out Jumin sitting in one of the corner sofa with both his hands gripping on to his red sparkling drink in a bulb, or what was left of it. He looked so cute like a 5 year old with his first milkshake. Her pace slowed down letting Echo girl walk past her with no concern to anyone. 

But just as she was about to enter the lounge area, a voice echoed from a distance that grabbed everyone’s attention in an instant.

‘Whooaaa… Its ECHO GIRL…..!!! Kyaaaa ’ 

‘What….? Uhh… How…? ’ Echo girl turned to the direction from where she thought she heard the sound only to be overwhelmed by a swarm of people who came at her.

Meanwhile a hooded figure gently walked around the crowd at the lounge entrance and past the now empty seats to reach a single man sitting in the corner with a surprised smile and empty drink bottle (or bulb ).

‘I was about to run to you when I heard you screaming !! ’ Jumin was already on his feet and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

‘Was I that easily recognisable ? ’ She playfully pouted her lips.

‘To me, yes you are. I would recognise your voice, your feel , everything about you anywhere !’ He gently planted a kiss on her forehead .

‘Well, she’s gonna break free once the secretary/manager girl comes back. Lets get out of here before then ’ She took his hand as they both walked out rather casually.

‘So where are we headed now…? ’ Jumin asked with a tint of curiosity lingering in his face and voice.

‘Well…. I got no idea. With pleasure I am borrowing a famous dialogue “Honestly I didn’t think we would make this far ”. But anywhere with you is fun!! So its alright, I guess ! ’ She grinned so bright. He felt her smile could revive even a star.

‘Well, I’m alright with any place as long as you are with me too. ’ He returned her smile with his own. 

 


	5. To the moon and back

‘Jumin…? ’ She called out to him while walking the uncrowded pathway.

‘Yes, love !! ’ Calling her so, had somehow become too natural to him that it became almost like a reflex action when he responded to her each time too. But to her it was a whole another feel, she felt the blood rushing to her face and a complete inability to look him in the eyes directly each and every time he did that. She felt like his gaze alone would melt her and ignite her core in whole.

‘Uh..uuuuh ’ So it was only natural that she felt lost for a moment in spite of what was happening around her. It took a moment for her to snap out of it and regain her posture after concealing the already formed blush on her face.  ‘So….. !! ’

‘yeah….?’ He still had no idea what’s going on. He was one person who was into perfect time management but for her he was ready to wait a lifetime , he felt. He had waited nearly 2 and a half decades for her existence to appear into his life, and he would wait some more for her to completely understand him and belong entirely to him.

‘Jumin… would you fly to the moon and back for me baby ? ’ She smiled coyly. 

‘What….? Seems rather specific…!! ’ He had his eyes slightly narrowed as he thought hard on her words with his left hand travelling to his chin, the index finger almost over his lower lip. A habitual cute gesture he did unintentionally came off as the “Charmingly serious ” mode of Han Jumin to most of the ladies, but to her it looked really cute and innocent that it was almost impossible not to kiss on his adorable nose.

‘Ahhh… So he have not heard that song either. ’ She whispered under her breath, almost inaudible to him as she made a mental note to make him listen to Savage Garden songs. 

‘Hmm…? ’ Though he did not hear, he reacted immediately to the fact that she indeed said something.

‘No…thing… But would you…Jumin…? ’ She asked again.

‘Will you be happy if I did that ? ’ He looked far ahead, not meeting her eyes. 

‘Yes…!! ’ 

‘Will you… Will you wait for me the whole time…?’ He sounded a bit curious.

‘HMmm… ’ She nodded . ‘Yes.. I will ’

‘Even if it takes long …or very long ? ’ Only this time his voice was smaller. It was more than a question of curiosity, but more like an assurance he needed to convince himself to open up to her. 

‘Nnn… ’ What welled up inside for her to choke on her own words , she did not know. But that got Jumin’s gaze back to her, only this time for her to avert her gaze from his face. She stopped in her tracks. Her expression relaxed as she began to speak.  ‘No matter where you go, no matter how long it takes……..  I will wait for you …..to return back to me. ’

 

Jumin found it impossible to take his eyes off her. He felt his whole body at the calmest. His heart beating at the most smoothest rhythm ever and his mind devoid of all his anxieties and inferiorities . He felt peace in the most blissful form ever in his entire life. His hand seemed move all on its own without his consent. His hands cupped her face, forcing her to not be able to avoid his steely grey eyes anymore. Pulling her in towards him, he closed the very little distance that separated them and touched his forehead against hers. 

 

‘A mere “Yes” would have sufficed . Just a yes and I would have been more than happy. But you…. you… you always gives me more than what I deserve. Why do you give me an ocean when a drop is all that I want ? ’ His eyes were closed, he feared if he looked into her eyes as of now he would get lost in the depth of her rufous eyes. Her breath falling on his lips,  scorching his soul he felt the overwhelming need to kiss her and that was exactly what he did. He kissed her gently, like kissing a new born, so tender and kind yet lovingly. She felt her heart beating fast and slow at the same time. Intense yet a tender kiss, but the joy that it gave them both was immense. They both couldn’t help but smile as they broke away from each other, his hands never leaving her.

 

‘Our long awaited date seems to be completely filled with unexpected kiss sessions and other surprises despite us not doing anything special at all…!! Not to mention we have not reached even one of our date destinations. ’ She grinned .

‘Why…? You don’t like it ? ’He asked with an innocent look.

‘I didn’t say that !! ’ Her grin changed into a smug smile . ‘In fact I like this far better than any of our previous dates. Don’t you ? ’ She shot back, her face ahead but managing to steal glances at his directions, a slight smirk forming on her lips.

‘Ooooh ? ’ He had one of his eyebrow raised and his eyes slightly narrowed at her intentional mean remark. But he had to admit that this was by far the only date where she felt herself completely, just the way he loved her. She didn’t pretend anything she was not , but at the same time she was not entirely herself either on their other preplanned dates. Though his pride was hurt a little he had to acknowledge something he himself said to her once, “Man cannot control the Nature, the Nature is what controls the Man” . Sure indeed it is. His lips naturally curled into a smile.

‘I too like you free and laughing. So yes , this is by far the best date I’ve ever been too.’ 

‘Huh….? ’ Though she threw the curveball, she did not expect the man to catch it so effortlessly. Her eyes widened in surprise at his plain frankness. Yes it was a fact that Han Jumin was one of the most honest person she had ever laid eyes upon, but he also was a proud businessman with a pragmatic approach.  

 

_**Nobody sees, nobody knows…. We are a secret can't be exposed** _

 

‘Am I really in too much love with you that I’m imagining songs playing in the background ?’ 

‘If that is the case, as cringy as it is then I too am… I guess !! ’ Jumin had the puzzled grin on him.

‘Good !! If you were going to say you are not in love with me, I was planning to seduce you asap, let the deal be done before you had any idea of whats happening, and have you carry my child before you know it…!! ’

‘Don’t you think it will be the other way around ? With you carrying.. ’ Jumin tried to point out the small but fatal flaw in the grand plan.

‘Meh…Don’t sweat the small stuff…. !! ’ She tried to wave it off but couldn’t hold in her laughter seeing his expression. Her laughter was indeed contagious because not even 2 second later Jumin was laughing quite heartily too despite not knowing the reason of her laughing in the first place. 

 

When their laughter died down, she could still hear the music playing in the background. This sure was something. It felt like for once the universe chose not to fuck with her when she made some plans, but instead chose to give small little moments that she sure was going to cherish. She pulled Jumin into the small vintage looking record shop. A small bell ringing as the door opened and closed behind them. There seemed to be no-one in the store except for the old hippie looking guy with a warm smile sitting behind the main counter. Despite not having much customers, the shop was very well arranged and gave off a symphonic aura all by itself. She walked past the several records, her fingers caressing the surface of the dark wood record racks while her other hand intertwined with her lover’s , leading him through the pathway of art and culture. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she concentrated more on the song that was being played in the store from the time they walked in. Jumin could feel her index finger tapping against the back of his hand along with her right foot . He watched her being utterly cute without even realising it. He was too lost watching her that he didn’t even notice the song change, only to play the original song of the previous remix version. She had her eyes open when the song ended only to see him gazing at her without even blinking. 

She pulled his hand towards him closing the distance between them. Only a breath away from each other, she took his hands and placed it on her waist . Her hands finding its place around his neck, their breaths colliding , eyes never leaving each other , it felt so close but yet not enough to them.

 

_**Nobody sees, nobody knows…….. We are a secret can't be exposed** _

_**That's how it is, that's how it goes……Far from the others, close to each other**_  

 

She moved slightly leading him on . Slowly swaying into the small dance, he followed her. Slow dancing with his beloved in an old record shop. Her hands lightly caressed the nape of his neck as they moved with the music, eyes never leaving each other. 

 

_**On your shoulder, on your shoulder…..I can reach an endless sky** _

_**Fee…..eels like paaa……radise ...** _

 

And yes it sure did feel that way. Dancing in a record shop with no care to whatever was happening in the world with her in his arms, was definitely what he was going to choose if he was ever asked to live in a moment played in loop forever . 

The song ended before either of them realised it. Why did the time seem to fly whenever they are together, he just couldn’t explain at all despite being a completely meticulous person at work. A sudden alarm beep on Hoshino’s phone did the trick of bringing them both back to earth.

 

‘Damn…. We will be late . Lets go ! ’ She pulled him with her as she rushed out without giving him much explanation as usual.

‘Late for what…? ’ Jumin managed to ask as they practically ran in the street.

She looked back at him with a wide grin. ‘Our trip to Moon…!! ’ 

  

Absolutely sprinting for about three minutes and it came to his view, a domed building with a rather large telescope protruding out of it, an observatory hiding with in the  thickets of several plum trees and maple trees . The autumn foliage decorating the pathway like an artwork of nature laid out just for them to enjoy, it was simple yet so breathtakingly beautiful. Reaching the huge entrance gates she came to a sudden halt causing him to almost bump into her too. Then he saw it , the signboard which had “Closed for Renovation works. Construction work ahead. ” written in big bold black letters over it.

 

‘Guess our sudden plan backfired slightly huh…? ’ He ruffled her hair over the top in an attempt to console her. 

 

Her head hung low and he felt her grip on his hands tighten slightly. It was slightly true that he felt disappointed at the current situation but what he felt more upset was about the fact that she felt disappointed over this, probably over herself too.

 

He took a step forward to her and hugged her tight, his left arm around her waist and the right hand supporting her at the nape of her neck. Gently kissing her atop her hair , he tried to make her feel at least slightly better. Though with her arms still dropped beside her she let her head fall on his shoulder. It took several moments before she lifted her arms, one hand travelled to his abdomen and grabbed a hold of his T-shirt now that he had his hoodie unzipped exposing the T-shirt he wore beneath while her other hand traced along his waist line before coming to rest on his back pocket which happened to be situated on his ass. Yes it was a coincidence , probably.

 

‘Wha- Hoshino…? ’ The squeak had escaped his lips before he could think of anything.

‘Got it…!! ’ Her eyes squinted as she held back the laughter and her right hand no more over his asscheek but seemed to be holding something like a card.

‘Huh…? ’ Jumin couldn’t still wrap his head around what was happening.

‘What ? ’  a rather innocent response.

‘What is happening ? Whats that ? And how are you suddenly so cheerful ? ’ It came out like a rapid fire round in a quiz competition.

‘Whoa… whoa… slowly. And what do you mean suddenly cheerful…? I’m always cheerful. ’

‘Weren’t you feeling down just a while before…? ’ 

‘Why…? ’

‘Cause the planetarium is closed ? ’

‘No….!! ’

‘Then what was that before ….? Staring down with a frown as you stood frozen !! ’

‘Ah…. that… I was trying to remember !! ’

‘Huh…? Come again ? ’

‘I was trying to remember where I put this ’ Holding up the off-white card she held in her right hand she stated with pride. ‘I though I had it in my back pockets, but couldn’t find it.Then you hugged me and I remembered I’m not the only one with back pockets…!! As simple as that…!!’

‘You….. little vixen…!!! ’ He shook her back and forth holding her shoulders. He felt slightly embarrassed for judging the situation without bothering to ask her of anything.

‘I thought…. I thought you were ’

‘Hehe…he…’ 

‘Don’t la…ugh….!! You have no idea how worried I was.… I thought…. That you were…. I feel like an idio-’ 

 

Before he had the chance to finish, his words were swallowed away by her passionate kiss. Though taken in by complete surprise he softened in to the kiss soon. Breaking away from the long lingering kiss that left them both breathless, Hoshino didn’t pull away from him that fast. Smiling against his lips, she peppered him with kisses over and over again before pulling back to face him again. 

 

‘I didn’t mean to prank you baby. ’ Never pulling an inch away from him, her eyelashes threatening to bash against his skin each and every time she blinked though her gaze never broke off him. ‘I was trying to remember at first but then you hugged me and tried to comfort me and it felt so good that I didn’t wanna say otherwise. I wanted to be spoiled by you. I like you spoiling me like this. I Like it very much, so do it more often !! ’ She planted another kiss on his nose.

‘Hoshino… ’ It was nothing more than a soft whisper. 

‘Now…!! ’ She turned towards the device installed before the ginormous iron gate. She knew if she looked at him any longer, they both would get swept by moment to a whole new level. So she had to change it. Swiping her card in the device , she punched in a 4-digit code resulting in the squeaking noice from the opening gates. 

‘I worked here for part time. It is actually managed by our Club president’s Family, ie our astronomy  club’s president . I and president were pretty close so thats why I have authorisation card. The observatory itself is not under any renovation. So lets go, Jumin ! ’ That smile he loved more than anything was back on her cute face.

‘Yeah Lets !! ’ He was more than happy to follow her, whether it be to the observatory or the moon itself. As for now what was unimaginable to the man was a life without her presence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a result of listening to the rain at midnight (not a song ... actual rain pouring down) and Uncover by Zara Larsson... So I had to include one of them. Plus the song is really good. It makes you want to slow dance all by yourself. Please do read and enjoy, cause I enjoyed working on it.


	6. Bast

 

More than a place undergoing renovation the observatory looked like a haunted mansion from the late 1800s. Not a single human in sight, they walked beyond the central building and towards the smaller building which was another observatory that housed a powerful telescope on its own looking up at sky from the building. Her card swiped the electronic device attached beside the thick iron door.

Despite the state of the haunted surrounding, that small building had the most advanced instruments and equipments . She let go of his hands and went ahead to put on the switches, revealing the shelves full of telescopes of all kinds, lenses ,tripods and all sorts of other equipments Jumin had no idea about. She was back a moment later carrying a huge box with another cylindrical box hanging over her shoulders. He stepped towards her only to be stopped by her.

 

‘Nope… I can handle it…!! ’ She motioned him to move away.

 

‘But baby, let me help you..!! I won’t drop them..!! ’ He tried to reason .

 

‘Nope , can’t let an amateur handle science equipments…!! Go there and play with Bastet …!! ’

She declined again completely. She could be so stubborn at times.

 

‘Bastet….? ’ 

 

‘Yeah….. she should be around here somewhere… ’ She looked around and there she was under the table next to the data files playing with a little ball of yarn. ‘There…!! There she is..!! ’ She somehow managed to point .

 

Looking at the direction of her pointing, Jumin found it. She was exquisite beyond anything. Like dawn sky, nature painted her. Running, jumping and following the huge ball of yarn, she played around happily. Jumin felt like it was next to impossible to take his eyes off her. The beautiful Siberian cub like kitten. Fierce but yet so gentle , so playful yet so attentive . It took her several moments to notice a pair of steely grey eyes following her. Hesitant at first but she eventually turned around to look at her new admirer who was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. The morning light illuminated her silver fur as she stepped out from the desk’s shadow, only to mesmerise him even more with her odd eyes. It felt like the sun and the ocean lay in her eyes and the way she looked at him with earnest eyes, he wanted to do nothing more than stroke that soft coat of hers and give her everything she wanted. He put his hand towards her hoping she would understand his honest gesture of wanting to be a friend. She took a step back initially at the gesture of the stranger before her and then looked at the balcony where she stood now smiling at them both. Bast knew in that instant she could let him entertain her a bit if “she” trusted him that much. She meowed lightly before moving forward and gently licking the tips of his fingers. That earned a very pleasing smile from him indeed. He reacted back by gently caressing her with his other hand. 

At a distance , someone else was having a hard time trying to calm her heart due to all this cuteness in her 10 metre radius. She shook her head vigorously and banged her fist against her own head to grab the attention back to the task at hand. She had to prepare this fast and neat. After all, her man deserved nothing but the best.

 

_But what was it about cats that clearly grabbed his full attention…? Of course they are cute , but its not just cuteness that attracts him, right…!! There are other cute animals too. Should I take him to pet zoo and see…? Maybe next time…!!_

_But saying about cute things, I’m cute too right..? ……………………… …………………._

_………………_

_…………………. I wanna die…!! You got guts to even think something so cringy like that..!!_

_Better get back to work now…!!_

 

She was back to arranging a hell load of stuff again. She arranged the telescopes she carried and placed the right lenses on the slots. Wires of various different colours coiled beneath her feet which she started to untangle all by herself. One by one each of them found its rightful places and plugs. She took a step back to get a better view of her handiwork and was really impressed by what she saw. 

 

‘Perfect !! ’ She dusted off herself and made her way to Jumin and Bast. ‘Hope she didn’t scratch him or anything. More than that I hope he didn’t place her in his lap. I should have told him she doesn’t like just everybody doing that. ’ 

 

Her worries were blown away with the sound of soft chuckles coming from the direction of Han Jumin. Her strides paced down rather drastically , she approached them bit more slowly as in to not disturb whatever that caused him to chuckle so heartily. To her complete surprise she saw Bast lying on her back in his laps with her soft little paws raised in the air as she attempted to catch his index finger that softly tapped her nose tip. He would quickly draw his hands when she tried to catch him, causing her to act docile for a moment when in reality she was just waiting for him to lower his guard. Jumin also was having too much fun playing her , and occasionally he indulged her victories. Hoshino found herself leaning over the wall with her shoulder against it as she let him have his fun, to be more honest she was happy seeing him being happy with the simple aspects of life. Away from all the hocus pocus of the society, away from all the weights the family business put on his shoulder, away from all the strain of keeping up with his fluid family, away from all the restraints of his social stature, she felt it did good for him to be just “a person” for a while. A simple man who enjoyed the things he liked, no matter how silly it seemed to others.

Hoshino could not resist recording those delightful moments. Her finger never left the burst button of the camera in her phone, capturing hundreds of pictures in a matter of minutes, snaps after snaps. Grinning like an idiot as she looked at the huge collection of the adorable moments of the most adorable thing to her, she slowly walked towards him from behind. Putting her mobile phone back in her pockets, she let her hands wrap around his torso from behind with her hands coming to rest on his wide and fit chest. She let her head fall on his shoulder so that she could look at him as well as her kitty Bast.

 

‘Having fun without me ? ’ She sounded rather innocent and playful at the same time.

 

‘Jealous…? ’ The playfulness quite evident in his deep voice as well.

 

‘Maybe…? ’ It was so light that it could have easily gone unnoticed.

 

He glanced at her without moving his head in the slightest. Her head still rested upon his shoulder, each and every breath of her caressing his collarbones. It left him feeling rather unsatisfied that her bangs completely fell over to one side covering her left and most of the face, exposing only her cheeks and below. But even then seeing her supple lips too close to him made him remember the time they spent inside the dark box not too long ago. The moment when his fear was replaced by a feeling beyond words and descriptions, the moment when the cold grip of the darkness was overthrown by the warm touch of her lips, the whole of his world embraced by her warmth. Watching her purse her lips, he couldn’t help but lick his lip as well. He needed her now, he needed to feel her soft lips on him again, he needed to feel the smooth movement of her lips over his. 

Like she had read his mind, Bast jumped out of his lap and went to grab her ball of yarn. Seeing her running towards the yarn ball , Hoshino lifted her head slightly to have a better look. Thats when it happened. He quickly turned to his right and swung his right arm over her before pulling her to him. To Hoshino who was sitting partly on her knees , this surprise attack sure helped in tipping her off her balance, making her fall sideways. He was quick and firm as he grabbed a hold over her and with his right arm already wrapped around her waist, he pulled her into his lap rather gracefully. Totally dumbfound by what happened, she found herself unable to do or speak anything but gaze into his beautiful grey eyes that reflected nothing but her as she lay over his lap with his left arm supporting her.

He brushed her cheeks subtly with the back of his right hand. The slender fingers then tracing the shape of her lips. A simple part of the body that was common to all humans, but yet how blessed he felt each time she kissed him, how elated he felt each time it stretched into a smile, how calm he felt each time it mouthed “Jumin”, it was simply the most beautiful. A feeling completely new and alien  and yet utterly welcome . His fingers traced her jawline and then down to her neck finally coming to rest over the small soft depression where her collarbones joined to form the cage that held her heart in place. The Heart which now beat frantically with his most gentle touches. His fingers seemed to have a mind of its own as it drew circles below her neck, causing her breath to be more erratic and heavy. He wanted to stare into her beautiful brown doe eyes forever and yet at the same time he wanted to look away for the fear of getting lost in it. He felt her chest rising and falling rather heavily. Thats when he took notice of his own little ministrations . Withdrawing his hands immediately he looked away with shame colouring his face a perfect shade of red.

 

_She is trembling, though very lightly. Did I scare her…? Was it too bold…? And what the hell was I doing….? She is not afraid of me, right…? Is she…? Ahhhh… Now I’m scared to look into her eyes. Only if she wanted me , as much as I want her….._

 

He turned his face away in a desperate attempt to look away but his attempt did not reach its conclusion. How she loved to throw all his plans and calculations into an utter disarray without even realising the slightest bit about it, was and probably will remain a great mystery to him and everyone else. Her fingers caressed his cheek before letting her other hand trace his bony yet virile jawline, only to finally hold his face leaving him with no choice but to look at her. 

 

‘Jumin….. ’ Her voice so soft like a whisper, a mere shadow of the usually cheerful melody.

 

She was just calling his name, but why did something like that leave him so speechless and feeling so hot inside. He gulped hard as he stared at the figure laying in his lap, a figure that could not be replaced by the greatest treasures in the world or the greatest joy of this world or beyond.

Only if he could properly let her know his entire heart, only if she could read his mind, only if she knew that she was already a part of his soul more than himself. 

Only if she knew,

 

‘Look at me , Jumin !! ’ His eyes, his body nor his soul did no longer, just what he commanded. Maybe he was yet to know about it, as surprise grabbed hold of him completely when his eyes shot right back at her, with her command. Her eyes , slightly watery and glistening as it reflected nothing but him in it.

 

‘Look at me Jumin..!! ’ Her thumbs slightly caressed his cheek. ‘Look at me….. only ……me ’

 

His eyes widened as his senses picked up her almost inaudible request. Like gravity, everything about her drew him onto her. The way she lay on his arms with her beautiful auburn hair dropping in the air, the way her mouth was slightly parted , the way her entire body seemed to pulsate , the way her chest heaved with every breath but more than anything the realisation that she wanted him to be hers as much as he wanted her to be him filled within him a feeling so warm and fuzzy that he had no idea what to call it.

 

‘Ju- ’ 

Words were left uncompleted as his lips captured hers passionately. With his head slightly tilted to the right he peppered light kisses all over her lips before he kissed her again deeply. His tongue slid past her lips eagerly. The hand closer to his side dropped down only to grip tightly on to his T-shirt in a futile attempt to remind herself this was but a dream, while her other hand glided past his nape to grab on to his shiny raven mane. Pulling off gasping, he rested his forehead on hers as their hot breath collided with each other. She chuckled lightly as she lifted herself to him and licked his lips slightly. Taken back slightly by the surprise attack, he laughed against her skin as he kissed her neck as a return attack. She laughed as he left tickling trails of kisses below her neck. 

His formerly withdrawn hand that had been frozen at her response relaxed and dropped to rest on her waist. But what he did not anticipate was the potion of her skin exposed there as he pulled her into his lap. The skin that revealed itself as her t-shirt creased up slightly was what came in contact with his slender hands. Though unintentional, the warm contact of his skin over her slightly colder skin awoke senses she never knew she had, a soft moan escaping her lips. Her hand quickly let go of his T-shirt and holding it against her mouth as she prayed for him to let that go unnoticed. Well, a futile prayer indeed.     

Surprise were never Jumin’s forte. He liked when something was well learned, properly investigated and then introduced to him. There were always some who did not abide by his rules with him, people like his Dad, Elizabeth, Jihyun, Seven….. Though he was not completely against all the surprises they liked to throw at him, he did not entirely welcome them either. Especially those from his Dad for he was sure the surprise would change in the duration of 6 months or less.

But why did every little surprises she threw at him knowingly or unknowingly, were caught effortlessly by his heart ? Little things he never knew, pleased him, warmed him and overwhelmed him. Maybe that was the reason why when her sweet moan fell into his ears, just as his lips felt it from the pit of her neck, made his lips curve into a wide smile against her skin.

Lifting his head to take a better look at her, he saw her looking away wide eyed with her hand covering her mouth. He leaned forward to her , just a breath away from her and kissed her over her hand that covered her mouth.

 

‘Please don’t , dear ’ He said not moving an inch from where he was. ‘Please don’t deny me your sweet voice, please don’t deny me anything of yours. I love you completely , with all your flaws and faults… I Love You..!! ’

 

It took a couple of seconds for the words to sink into her head. Was it because of the weight and acceptance it carried or the brittleness and the fragility it held that caused tears to adorn her eyes , she did not know. Tears of joy or fear, that too she did not know. Life had always blessed her with too good stuffs only to snatch it away and leave her in pieces. She knew well and good that, this unfairness of life was not just reserved for her and that there were many other who suffered even worse. But sometimes the pain and wounds left behind was just too much to bear. ‘Acceptance’ was more than just a word to her, it was to her the ultimate stage of love and kindness. 

At least this one time it would not hurt her, or so she hoped for he was precious to her as she was to him. Though very reluctant , she knew her heart too wanted to take a chance and trust him and maybe soon one day let him in completely. If otherwise, she felt then too she would be able to survive that fall knowing how happy and content she felt when he uttered “I love you completely …..with all your flaws and fault.”. The light of this one moment of happiness and acceptance by the one she loved dearly, was all she felt she needed for the rest of her life and she knew it with all her heart.

 

‘….ino….. Hoshino… Hoshino….!! ’

 

For how long had he been calling her, she still could not recollect. But this time she at least managed to nod first in recognition for his call and then make out a soft “Yes ..!! “

 

‘Why are you crying ? Did I hurt you somehow? Hoshino, please tell me…!! ’ His eyes reflected his concern for her.

 

‘No baby…!! I’m not hurt at all…!! ’ His slender fingers wiped her tears gently away . ‘Its just that…… ’

 

‘That ….? ’

 

‘I was just too happy that I couldn’t hold it in….. ’ Tears welled up in her eyes once again . ‘I’m sorry for this…!! ’ She tried to wipe it off only for her hands to be stopped by his. 

 

‘Don’t apologise ….. never apologise for being yourself Hoshino. Jumin’s lady will never apologise for her actions……. Unless its seriously offensive to someone…!! ’ The little add-on sure did earn a chuckle from her. 

 

_Is it weird for me to think her crying face is beautiful too ? Why is it that even though she was crying just a while ago, her tears now seem to be the most beautiful pearl to her smile ?_

_I love you more than you love me , though its a pleasure and yet at the same time a pain to admit it. That is the truth. The truth that you are the best thing ever that happened to me and I intend to cherish it. But its better to keep it with me for now, isn’t it….?_

 

_‘_ Thank you Jumin..!! I’m alright _’_ She smiled a yet another cute smile at him, her eyes still glittering with the little tear residues.

 

‘Well, if I don’t rescue someone in need of help how can I call myself “Hoshino’s future man”. Have to protect those in need ! ’ He seemed pleased with himself.

 

‘Haha…. Wha- … rescue …? ’ She chuckled at his remark. ‘What do you mean ? ’ The smile in his face told her that he was not kidding but being serious about it.

 

‘Yes, unlike most of the people you protect someone when they expose their vulnerability or inferiority to you. Its like you are a superhero .’ His fingers gently stroked her cheek.

 

‘I do …? ’ Her eyes were widened as she grasped his words.

 

‘Where do you think Yoosung would have ended up if it weren’t you ? Do you think Zen would have ever become the face of C&R if it weren’t for you ? Not to mention the change in Zen’s attitude towards me-’

 

‘Thats all you Jumin. Its because you opened up. You are the real miracle worker here .’

 

‘Well, How do you think I changed then…? I have been with them for the past couple of years too.’

 

‘Well, that-’

 

‘Also, who brought V back from his darkness ? Who gave me hope when I was devastated over my relation with my dad going wrong because of some wretched woman ? Who helped me overcome my fear of opening up ? My fear of closed spaces? My fear of….life ? Who taught me to love again …? ’ His eyes never faltered nor strayed from hers. He was fixated on one thing he knew was precious to him.

 

‘I think in V’s case, we are both equally guilty. We literally drugged him and took him to the specialists !! ’ Her lips curved into a naughty smirk.

 

‘You little minx, of all the things I said thats what you get stuck on…? ’ He buried himself in the crook of her neck, his little muffled giggles tickling her.

 

‘Haha…. ’ She giggled as the combination of his cuteness and tickles worked her up. ‘You’re welcome…. I love you …toooo… That seriously tickles… Stawwwp… ’ 

 

Suddenly the sounds of the bell chiming filled the giant room, grabbing their attention. It was an all too familiar sound for both of them. 

 

Someone had entered the Messenger.


	7. Mission reports

Jaehee:- I can’t believe Yoosung was capable of pulling off something like that…!!

707         :-  Kids… they grow up so fast *Sob Sob*

Yoosung  :- Seven, you are just one year older than me. -_-

707         :- Did he just talk back  to me ….?

Jaehee     :- Yup he did!!

707         :- Momma is sad, Yoosungy . Momma Is Very Very Sad!!

Yoosung  :- Momma ?

Zen          :- Lololol….!! Jumin’s a cat mom and now Seven is Yoosung’s super-agent mom…? Lol

Jaehee      :- This group is getting out of control with each passing day.

Zen          :- True

707\.         :- Seconded..!!

Yoosung   :- You don’t get to “Second” anything!! You are the reason for the “out of control” situation.

Zen           :- True again…!!

Jaehee.      :- Seconded…!!

707           :- T_T Everyone is against poor Seven now…!! Its the Heaven conspiracy all over again…!! Are you trying to push this purest of all angels, Luciel out of the heaven , god…? No, not again…!! My strength, my blood , my comrade Azazel….!! Lend me an arm…!!

 

[Hoshino has entered the chatroom]

 

Hoshino:- Here I am , my fallen brother. My arm stretched out for you as I present my strength and blood and courage with nothing but loyalty and love from my darkest part of my pitch black heart…!!

707           :- Always at the right time to rescue me. What else can I do but praise the god…. Scratch that..!! Praise the whole of this world for the miracle of your existence…!!

Jaehee       :- Did he just summon her with his evil superpowers ?

Zen           :- I think he used up all the luck of the year to summon her. If his evil powers summoned anything, it would be….

 

                                                              [Han Jumin has entered the chatroom]

Zen.          :- Yup, that…!!

Yoosung    :- Come on Zen, don’t be mean…!!

Jaehee       :- Welcome Mr Han .

Jumin        :- I’m sorry I had to dump everything on you guys and leave. Please take care of things in the office as the second-in-command Jaehee. Yoosung is quite capable of handling things himself now, so your work should be comparatively easy.

Hoshino    :- Sorry Jaehee !! :(

Jaehee      :- Yes, Mr Han. Its alright. Do enjoy your first normal date.

Zen          :- Whoaaa…. Did Mr TrustFund kid just apologise to Jaehee ? Or is it my eyes playing tricks on me ?

707          :- Like I said, Kids….they grow up so fast…!! And he praised Yoosung, that too all in one go.

Yoosung   :- Guys…. Hush…!! Jumin , Hows your date so far ?

Jumin       :- Its amazing !! Its always a pleasure when she’s with me, but this is even more fun.

Hoshino   :- Hey..!! You mean I’m not fun otherwise…?

707          :- Yeah…. You mean she’s boring otherwise…? Don’t you talk like that to my dark angel!!

Jumin      :-  No, I didn’t mean anything like that.

707          :- You better have a good explanation Mister !!

Jumin      :- She is not just smiling, she is laughing a lot more than usual. She doesn’t just wrap her arm around mine but take my hand in hers and holds it. She feels more free and happy. I like it, more than that I love her like this.

Yoosung  :- I always kind of knew he was one to care for the details and I can’t believe I’m saying this about another guy, but Jumin in love is really cute…!!  I wish when I have a girlfriend , I’m able to notice the tiniest details about her like this.

Zen          :- I thought you were not comfortable with “Normal” and “The practises of the common mass”….!!

Jaehee      :- Mr Han , I can’t believe that I’m saying this but I can actually imagine your smiling face.

Jumin       :- I am, Jaehee. Thank you…!!

707          :-….. O…M…G…!! Have you guys noticed what I just noticed …? Or is it just me after all. ?

Yoosung:- What happened…? Is there trouble close to them…? :0

Jaehee      :- Don’t tell me its another news paper article on Mr Han or Hoshino…? :o

Zen           :- Wait…!! Did the paparazzi find Hoshino’s identity….? :o

Hoshino    :- Seven…. Don’t just wait there for the suspense to build up…!! Say it , please…!!

707           :- Well, just waited to see the optimism bubbling up in this chatroom. Damn guys , go and see a therapist or something.

Hoshino.   :- SEVEN…!! Spill…!!

707           :- Did you notice how Jumin addresses Jaehee as Jaehee now, and not as “Assistant Kang” …?

Zen           :- Now that you mention it, he does that now , doesn’t he ?

Yoosung    :- Yeah he does…… why did we fail to see it…?

Jumin         :- Is that weird ? If it is weird for Jaehee, I can change back to Assistant Kang.

Hoshino     :- NO !!

707            :- NOOOOO!!

Yoosung     :- No !!

Jaehee         :- I too prefer Jaehee , if you wouldn’t mind that is !! But may I ask something ?

Jumin          :- Of course !

Jaehee         :- Why did you decide to switch from Assistant Kang to Jaehee ?

Jumin          :- Hoshino told me .

Hoshino      :- What ? Me….? When ?

Jumin          :- You told me real friends are those who stay by your side when you are suffering and does things for you not expecting anything materialistic. Also that people call friends by their first names or nicknames..!!

Hoshino       :- To all ladies and Gentlemen present here, those were not my exact words. But I did say something similar….!! So I claim the right over that spilled blood..!!

707              :- Don’t Worry Jumin, you have not yet reached the point to understand That level talk.

Jaehee          :- You consider me a friend ?

Jumin           :- Yes, Jaehee .

Jaehee           :- I don’t know what to say !!

Yoosung        :- I think she is about to cry !

Jaehee           :- Shut up Yoosung….!! Don’t talk nonsense…!!

Yoosung        :- You are standing right in front of me , Jaehee. I can see you Right. In. Front. Me…!!

707               :- Awwww !!

Hoshino        :- Oh my sweet angel…!! Yoosungy, comfort your eonni !!

Yoosung        :- On it..!!

 

                                                                            [ V has entered the chatroom]

 

V :- Oh everyone seems to be here. So what did I miss ?

707               :- Jumin made Jaehee cry.

V                  :- What ?

Hoshino        :- Well….. that may not be the way to present it before him, but yeah thats the gist of it.

Jumin            :- I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry !

707               :- Lololol

Zen:- How is your eye , V 

V :- Thanks to a certain troublesome couple, darkness has chosen to forsake me.

Zen                :- I wonder who he is talking about !!

Hoshino         :- I too wonder the same…!!

Jumin.            :- I think he meant us, Hoshino.

707                :-  *facepalm*

Hoshino          :- Aww I forgot that my baby is still innocent…!! Its okay Jumin…!! There you go . *pat pat*

Jumin              :- I like your pats.

Zen                 :- Dude, what…?

707                  :- I think she actually patted him instead of just typing!! Lolol

Jumin               :- She did and I love it . Her soft hands patting me lightly on my head feels really good.

707                  :- Jumin’s puppy side is showing, Lolol.

Zen                  :- Wasn’t he supposed to be a cat person ? I was completely sure that Yoosung was the innocent puppy in this group !!

Yoosung           :- Hey !!

707                  :- He didn’t mean that…!! Now who’s a good boy…? ;-)

Yoosung           :- Die , you rotten Tomato…!!

Hoshino           :- Pffft….. Rotten Tomato…!! Dayum Yoosung , ma man..!!

Zen                  :- Lolol

Jumin:- But Hoshino I thought I was your man…!!

707                  :- Lololol….

Hoshino           :- God…… has forsaken this world. This is the result of that…!! V…!!

V                      :- Yes dear…!!

Hoshino            :- Now you know what I was dealing with while you turned a blind eye towards these hopeless fools, literally…!! *Being awfully dramatic*

V                      :- Yes !! I understand now the consequences of my mistakes. It was complete foolish and pusillanimous of me that I chose ignorance over confrontation. Please forgive me , my queen. *being terribly dramatic with a tint of horrible truth*

Hoshino          :- That is true…!! Now you know that you will be judged for the decisions you made and you helped others make, but not for the decisions you couldn’t make for others. The first and foremost being your ignorance of your truly loved once and self blame you shouldered for others’ wrong decisions…!! *Sprinkles some more truth*

V                    :- I’m ready to accept the penalty for my crimes. For you are my queen, my blood and my saviour…!!

Zen                 :- Whoaaa…. Queen and blood…? Lolol. V , did you watch Game of Kings too?

V                     :- She manipulated me with the beautiful stills of Iceland and Ireland and dragons. I was afraid she would do something horrible unconcerning with eminent death.

Hoshino          :- I did no such thing…!!

V                     :- You sent me screenshots !!

Hoshino          :- That I did..!!

V                     :- And made me write reviews after each and every episode…!!

Hoshino          :- I did that too…!!

V                     :- You were THIS close to making me go for knitting classes…!!

Hoshino          :- I won’t deny that either…!!

V                     :- You took me to reptile cafe when I got discharged from Hospital !!

Hoshino          :- Oh come on, that was fun…!!

V                     :- How is big snakes slithering through your hands fun…..?

Zen                 :- Whoaaa ….!!

Jumin              :- If its any consolation I voted for the Neko cafe first, V…!! But she overruled it !

707                 :- There was a voting…? How come I didn’t know about it then.

Yoosung         :- Yeah… even I didn’t…!!

Hoshino          :- Oh thats cause it was just between me and Jumin.

Zen                 :- So wait….!! If there were 2 people and 2 choices , so doesn’t that mean each of the choices got one vote each…?

Hoshino :- Well, Jumin voted for Neko cafe first but I bribed him with a kiss . Thus the reptile cafe won with majority votes. >_<

707                 :- Lololol

V                     :- Traitor…!! x_x

Jumin              :- I don’t regret it one bit…!! ^_^

Hoshino          :- Hehe…. ! But V liked the gecko…!! He even bought a stuffed cute gecko toy…!!

V                     :- Well, Martino was nice. He was quite cute too.

Hoshino          :- See…!! You enjoyed it…!!

V                     :- OK… maybe a little…!!

Jaehee             :- Well well well, what happened here in the brief while, when I stepped out to dry my maiden tears ?

V                     :- Feeling alright Jaehee ?

Jaehee             :- Better than alright..!! Thank you for asking , V.

V                     :- Coming back to the original hottest topic currently, how is your date Jumin?

Jumin                :- Its quite different from what I thought it would be like. Maybe commoner’s life has its own plus points.

Zen                    :- Someone please tell me he actually said that…!! Cause I sure am hell is having a hard time believing its Han Jumin saying those stuff.

V                        :- Is Jumin finally opening his eyes to the beauty of the normal dating…?

Hoshino             :- Somehow it feels a different word for “inexpensive” rather than “Ordinary”…!!

707                    :- I understand comrade….!! The struggles of the financially lower youth…!!

Hoshino             :- Shut up you Sports car freak !!

Yoosung             :- Lololol

707                      :- T_T

 

[ Jumin Han sent a picture ]

 

Jaehee :- Thats a beautiful picture. You guys both look quite awesome.

V                       :- I think its the first time in my life I’m seeing Jumin this happy…!!

Jumin                :- This definitely is the first time I’m feeling this way too, V.

Yoosung            :- Haha…. Seven, pay up !!

Zen                    :- Am I the only one who’s not able to follow that…!!

707                    :- Sob… SOb…. I had my hopes high on Jumin being a robot . I even prepared the new program to rewrite his current settings. From C&R manager settings to Catwoman…. Oops I mean… Black panther …!!

Jumin                :-  Hahahaa hahaha…… you sure know to joke around… :)

Yoosung            :- Seven start running…!!

707                    :- I started packing the moment I saw the smiley…!!

V                       :-  Guys guys…. Calm down…!! He didn’t mean anything malicious…!! Right…?

Hoshino            :- I’m sure he did…!!

Jumin                :- Why would you think that…?

707                   :- Yeah why would you think that…? *fidgeting nervously*

Hoshino.           :-  -_-  Sweetheart, I can see your face. Also I don’t need to see you to know that either.

Jumin                 :- Yup, I did…!!

707                    :- Oh nooooo….. he did…! *707 has increase speed of packing*

Zen                    :- Lololol

Hoshino             :- Well guys as much as I would like to stay here and fool around, I’ve got a date. So later…!! Bye

Jumin                 :- Me too… Cause , well I’m her date after all ! Bye then…!!

 

 

[ Hoshino has left the chatroom]

 

[ Jumin has left the chatroom]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to post. Have been busy with the classes and all. Thank you for reading and supporting me.


	8. Into the Land unseen

 

‘Hoshino …. hey…!! ’ He called out from behind her as the wind tried to drown his voice.

‘Yeah…..!! What….? ’She managed to almost scream back.

‘Where are we going…? We have been driving for quite a while now…!! ’

‘Downtown baby….!! ’

‘Whats there…..? ’

‘Things you probably have no idea about…!! ’ 

‘What sort of things….? ’

‘All sorts . Now tell me , are you hungry…? ’

‘Slightly, I guess…!! ’

‘Baby, hold me tight….!! ’ 

‘WHa-’ His hands were already around her as she smoothly manoeuvred the curve, their scooter a perfect 60 degrees from the road. 

 

Both sides of the narrow street was filled with small food carts and stalls with various types delicacies displayed in the front. Beautiful red coloured sauces sizzled in the large pots spreading the delicious fragrance even beyond the unseen borders of the food street. Foods of various colours and shapes, all completely unknown to the great C&R Director was present in one single street.  

‘Come on…!! ’ She frolicked in the street, her hand never leaving his. The speed with which her eyes scanned all the food stalls around her in each step left him quite astounded . When she finally stopped before a stall he was presented with a very wide smile and a lot of delicacies, all in the shape of fish. 

An old man with a chefs’ cap and red apron came forward with a welcoming smile as her eyes continued to scan the table filled with different flavoured Gold fish toast. 

‘This one is red bean paste, right ?’ She pointed to one tray, to which the old man nodded with a smile.

‘And this one is matcha  ? ’ Her curious eyes never leaving the  Goldfish . He smiled yet again .

‘Aaaaa….. nd…. This is is Sakura ? ’ His smile grew wider and warmer seeing her childlike curiosity in the Goldfish toasts. 

After observing for another 2 good minutes, she finally made her decision. But just as she opened her mouth the only sound that came out was,‘Whooooaaaaa !! ’ As Jumin suddenly pulled her by the elbow to him. “What happened ? Someone you know ? Some I know?  Someone who we know …..? ”

‘No its not that…!! ’ He moved closer to her. ‘Its just , are we going to eat that ?’ He whispered lightly near her ears.

‘Yeah…!! Why ? ’ She seemed quite oblivious .

‘I mean… its just that… this is…’ He never wanted to deny her of anything. If anything, he wanted to give her everything she wanted , and that exactly made it difficult to tell her.

‘Oh…. I get it…!! ’ 

‘Good…. I would never have said it, if I was not concerned for the hygie-’

‘You want something spicy instead of sweet right…!! We’ll get Tteokbokki or Bbq first then…!!’ 

‘Whaaa- no…!! Baby, listen to me ..!! ’ He moved slightly away from the stalls. ‘You know we can get whatever you want to eat at home too. We have a chef who’s always on standby there..!! ’

‘But…. Jumin…. I want to eat here…!! ’

‘But sweetheart…. You know you could ge-’ 

 ‘Jumin…. I’m going to get goldfish toast…. If you don’t want it, its fine. I’ll take you to a better restaurant. ’ She walked towards the stall indicating with her fingers to the oldman that she was definitely getting some Goldfish toast.

Jumin followed her not too late. 

‘Baby, its just that- ’ He tried reasoning seeing how she didn’t turn to him when he came and stood beside her. Her being upset on their date was the last thing he needed.

‘You don’t have a wallet on you…!!  Do you ?’

‘Nope ! ’ He looked away in slight embarrassment.

‘Thought so…!! ’ She chuckled lightly. ‘And here, you don’t like very sweet food, right…!! ’ She held forward a Light brown coloured toasted Goldfish from which the delicious fragrance of green tea rose. He took it from her with a light smile. 'And no need to worry about hygiene. I can guarantee for that!! ' She whispered close to him.‘Told you I’m taking YOU on a date, remember…? So you don’t have to worry about anything !! ’ She blowed at the crispy Toast wrapped in the brown paper as she was about to take a bite. The thick red paste revealed itself as she took a huge bite. ‘Shoooo shtay by ma shiii…de ..’ She struggled with the warm red bean paste filling her mouth. 

He couldn’t help but laugh heartily at her childlike gestures. ‘Yes , Sir…!! ’ He replied as he wiped a small bits of breadcrumbs from the corner of her mouth only to place a small kiss there. 

 

They walked as they ate the toast, another gesture that was quite unfamiliar to Han Jumin. But he didn’t complain nor scolded her, as by now he was aware a lot of practises he was taught as rude were not considered the same by the ordinary folks. 

‘So do you wanna sit somewhere and eat ?….. and talk….? ’ She asked looking far.

That definitely took him by surprise as it felt like she somehow read his mind, at least to him. 

_Maybe this is what they meant when they say couples who are truly in love can read each other’s minds. Since I haven’t seen it in any couples around me I have always thought it was some sort of myth or some sort of super rare skill with Esper couples who are hiding within the human community. Does this mean we are truly a couple now ?_

 

‘Hey….. Whats funny ? What are you smiling at …? ’ She was standing just a breath away.

‘Whoaa !! ’ He flinched and jumped back in surprise. ‘Wha….. at ..? ’

‘Well…. I found a bench for us to sit but you were not responding to anything I was saying. You were kind of completely spaced out. So I thought I would scare you with a very ugly face too close to you. But my evil plan was foiled cause you started smiling all of a sudden and I forgot my evil plan. ’ She pouted at him. Her little red bean paste moustache complimenting the pout perfectly.

‘Well….’ He chuckled as one of his arms wound around her waist and pulled her closer to him. ‘Your plan was a huge failure from the beginning, baby..!! ’

‘Huuuuuuhhhh ? ’ She had one of her brows raised as if to intimidate him. ‘What did you just say…? ’

‘There’s no way that any face you make looks ugly to anyone…!! ’ His face exhibited a very genuine expression adorned with the most gentle smile as he closed the distance between them only to lick her on her lips. 

‘Wha….. ’ Her face now had a colour that was more crimson than the Red bean filling. Pushing his face away with what little strength she could find in her arms, she looked away in embarrassment which only seemed to fuel Jumin’s amusement. ‘What.Are.You.Doing.You.Disgusting.Dude…..? ’

‘Pffft…. Haha  ’  With both his hands locked he sealed her escape path. He laughed heartily as he continued to pepper her neck with small kisses. ‘ You are dating a Cat Person. You should have seen that coming…!! ’

‘Whoaaa…. whoa… when did you get so smooth, Mr Han Jumin…? ’ She took a break from struggling to get out and stared at his face for any signs of vulnerability. ‘Don’t tell me….’

She gasped rather dramatically. ‘Are you cheating on me ….? With Seven …? ’ 

‘WTF…!! ’

‘Cheee …’ With no signs of weakness in the hold, she knew her second attempt too had failed miserably. ‘You really don’t let anything affect your performance huh…? ’ 

‘Nothing but you….!! ’ 

‘Hooooo….!! ’ Her eyes narrowed at this remark while a smirk formed on her adorable face.

It took Jumin more than a couple of seconds to understand the double meaning of her comment and of his reply which absolutely complimented her wordplay. He felt the inside of his palm sweat as his face was flushed .

‘Well well well….. ! ’ She was not in any mood to lose even a single opportunity today. ‘Aren’t you an innocent one …? ’ Her smirk growing even sinister. 

He knew it was only a matter of seconds before she realised he was completely at her mercy and break free and use it to her advantage. But completely to his surprise, she didn’t break free but came closer to him. To add further colour to his  already crimson face, she planted a kiss at the pit of his throat. 

A slight gasp managed to escape his lips though he was lightening fast in covering his mouth with his hand. But Hoshino was completely in game today that she absolutely refused to leave alone any openings.

 She took a step back and pulled him to her level. ‘Its good that not many people are here now, but never let anyone else hear that cute sounds you make , got it…? Hmm? ’She whispered close to his ears. With that she pulled off and walked towards the bench.

 

_Act cool…!! You got this, Hoshino. Don’t let him see your face. Don’t just hand over your heart in a silver plate. But Whats with that bloody cute face ?? There should be a law against it….!!_

_This is seriously bad for my heart . And Brain… probably everything….!! No… No… No…. Focus girl..!! He might be completely and utterly adorable, not to mention that adorkable smile that reaches the eyes….. Nooooooo!!! Foooocusssss ….!! Yup… Back on track…. Phew ! (mentally wipes away an imaginary sweat drop.)_

_Now what was it that I was focusing on…? …… …… Great !! I forgot that…!!_

_Lets just keep the composure and go and sit in the bench for now. Play it cool, girl..!! Play it cool !_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to post this chapter. I have been busy with exams and projects. Also I have CVS now which makes it difficult to work for longer hours. Though this is comparatively a shorter chapter, please do enjoy.


	9. One Step at a Time

 

‘This is seriously delicious ! ’ He licked the filling that he somehow managed to get on the back of his hand before he realised. It took him a while to realise and when he did, he froze immediately with her gaze completely locked in on him.

‘Damn, Its nice to break people…!! ’ She smirked as his private-tutored-character showed signs of cracks. ‘Food Power !! ’ She proclaimed rather loudly pumping the fist into the air.

 ‘Pardon my mannerism !! ’ He straightened himself .

 ‘Aaaaaaaand its back…!! ’ She sighed. ‘Jumin, you know you don’t need to stand by ceremonies when with me !! ’

 ‘What ? ’ His eyes widened in utter surprise.

 ‘Sorry, I’ve always wanted to try saying that ever since I saw it in our school drama. It looked so cool .’ She had a playful look on her face, but it was soon replaced by a gentle but genuine expression. 

‘But seriously Jumin, you don’t need to be on guard with me. Feel free. Be yourself, otherwise there’s no meaning to this date. Well, if you are not going to be yourself then there’s no meaning to the whole relationship…!! ’

 ‘I’m trying Hoshino. I want to be more open to you. I want to let you completely in, I want to you to know me better than myself and vice versa. But its hard to just drop my habits that I’ve carried on for 2 decades. ’ His eyes reflected his sincerest feelings.

 ‘Its okay sweetheart. We can do it one step at a time. So don’t worry too much, okay…? ’ 

 She extended her hands to pull slightly in his sleeves playfully as she gently laid her head against his shoulders.Thats when the sudden realisation dawned upon her. Quickly sitting straight, she stared at his face for another couple of seconds as in waiting to confirm something.

Jumin too was quick to notice this.

 

‘Whats it babe ? Why are you looking at me like that ? Something wrong ? ’ He couldn’t help but ask.

 ‘Don’t you think the undeniable fact that you know next to nothing about me and I know very little about you has something to do with it ? ’ She had an unapologetic smile on her face.

 ‘Come on babe….. You know me so well. You managed to calm my heart when I felt everything around me was in turmoil. You untangled all the knots. I felt like you looked into my eyes but was seeing my soul. And before I knew it I fell for you.’ His hands took hers within.

 ‘Jumin darling, I understand you. But I don’t know anything more than what Zen, Yoosung or Jaehee knows. I sure know I shouldn’t be an idiot and judge how much Seven knows about you considering his resources and skills, though I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t do background checks on you. And then there’s Jihyun. You both have a solid friendship completely based on trust and mutual understanding. He is the one among all of us who truly knows you Jumin. ’

 ‘So what are you trying to say Hoshino ? ’ He had a deep worried look.

 ‘I’m trying to say that we should get to know each other more, you adorable idiot.!! ’ She gently flicked his forehead. 

 ‘I was worried for a second there, you know…!! ’ Though gentle the flick did manage to hurt him a bit, thereby distracting him from his deeply worried frown. 

 ‘What do you mean ? Like I was going to say that since he knows you better than me, you should be with him instead of me ? ’ She giggled as she tugged at his sleeves.

 ‘Kinda…!! ’

 ‘Oh my sweet pumpkin…!! I really do love cute boys together doing their thing, but I really love you too much to just plate you and hand you over to Jihyun…!! ’

 It was really amusing to him how she wrapped her jealousy in her cute mannerisms and just laid it out straight to him. 

 As he lost himself in enjoying her adorable gestures, he didn’t notice that she had let go of her hands that wrapped around his arms. She now sat a little distance away from him, not too far to say they were strangers but not too close to say they were anything more than friends.

 ‘Ahem ahem…!! Hello Mr Han, I’m Hoshino. It is a pleasure to meet you. ’ She smiled her best fake smile.

 ‘You sound like Jaehee in her initial interview ’ He sure had an expression that was hard to read.

 ‘Ok… Thats rude to Jaehee..!! ’ It took her only a minute to break character.

‘And don’t do that thing !! ’

 ‘What thing …? ’

 ‘That thing where you were trying to smile…!! ’

 ‘What? That was my best formal smile ! ’

 ‘Well…!! I sure could see that. It gave me the chills ! ’

 ‘Whoaaa… is it that scary…? ’

 ‘Yup… scary enough to remind me of my step mother. ’

 ‘Yiikes…. Am I the evil step mother now…? ’

 ‘You sure gave that aura !! I like when you smile with no care to who’s watching. That looks the best…. And the cutest…!! ’ The last bit almost an inaudible whisper.

 ‘Whaaaaat ….? I couldn’t hear the last bit….!! Guess step-mom is getting old, Juminaaa !! ’ She held one hand over her ear as if she had trouble hearing.

 He pulled both her cheeks completely unable to hold his laughter. 

 ‘Aren’t you a little cheeky brat…? ’ 

 “ Well thanks to some Trust-fund kid spoiling me, I just couldn’t help but become one…!! “ At least thats what she wanted to say, but what came out was  ‘thahs to so trus fun Kih spoilin  wee , I Jus houdn’ helf buh behom wo ’. Nope. Not the coolest moment of the day. 

 ‘Lets begin anew then….!! Ahem ahem ! ’ She sat back, more relaxed . ‘Tell me about your childhood. Have you always been the serious kind , Jumin ?’ 

 ‘Yes ! ’

 ‘……. ’

 ‘……. ? ’

 ‘Thats it  ? ’ She was nearly on her toes. 

 Was she amazed or unsatisfied , he could not tell. But the expression she had on her face was definitely amusing to him. Her cute little nose scrunched with one of her brows raised as in she was raising a question while her head tilted to one side. Pissed off or not, it looked cute as hell to him.

 ‘I’m Sorry. I just wanted to see what kind of expression you would have. ’ He slightly chuckled.

‘You have been teasing me a lot today. Now we are even….? I guess not, but still that was really adorable..!! ’

 ‘Oyy….. !! ’

 ‘Alright alright…!! Getting serious now, a little…!! ’ He looked away for a while. ‘This is quite new for me that I don’t know what to say. ’

 She smiled lightly as she kept her gaze upon nothing but him, without interrupting him. She wanted to grasp each and everything about him , his present and his past whether good or bad. 

 ‘I think the first ever beautiful memory I have is- ’ He began after looking at the sky for a while with a gentle smile. ‘of making my first friend, Jihyun. Of course I have good memories of a lot of things that happened before that too, but somehow when I think about the most beautiful thing that happened to me when I was a kid, I remember the time I crashed on to his wall and when I said I could compensate him, he just smiled and said there was no need for that but he would like it if I became his friend. That is the first ever memory I have of someone with no clue about me or my family being kind to me while expecting nothing back. Somehow I was amused more than happy at that moment I guess. It was the first time a person broke past the barrier I created around me. And I’m glad it was Jihyun. I’m still thankful to this very day that I crashed into his wall. ’ His gentle smile grew warmer. 

 ‘I wonder if this is what you call a bittersweet encounter. ‘ She leaned forward, her chin on her hand atop the bench. ‘I sometimes wonder how Seven could ever mistake you for a robot, when you can make such a warm face…!! ’

 ‘What face. …? ’ 

 ‘Are you playing with me ? ’

 ‘What do you mean ? ’ His eyes widened with genuine innocence and curiosity. If that was another one of his made up faces, she was sure that Zen was lucky Jumin was not in the entertainment business with him.

 ‘You always look so beautiful and angelic when you reminisce about your past encounters with Jihyun. ’ Her eyes strayed out into the far.

 ‘Why….? Jealous  ? ’ His lips stretched into a cocky smile.

 ‘Maybe….’ She smiled back at him.

 ‘ Haha … Well is there anything else you would like to know ? Or do I get to ask too ? ’ He turned completely towards her.

 ‘Well as a matter of fact, you do. ’ She said.

 ‘Is there any sensitive topic that comes under red zone ? ’ 

 ‘Ask away, Oh Noble subject !!  Fear not, for my life shall be an open manuscript for you to read. Though it may take a while for you to read it entirely , And  I hope soon you start writing in it with me as I will do with yours. ’ She threw her hands in the  air in a dramatic manner.

 Slightly embarrassed by her rather dramatic but open declaration , he tried to make her stop whatever that she was trying to do. Restraining her hands lightly before someone else took notice of her eccentricity, he drew her into his arms as he whispered into her ears. ‘I thought the whole idea was to be discreet ? ’ 

 ‘Ah ! ’ She froze immediately.

 ‘You forgot about that, didn’t you ? ’ 

 ‘I might have….  Just a bit !’ She had a sheepish look on her face, her eyes apologetic.

 ‘If you were not this adorable, you would have had a hard time getting out of trouble !! ’ He sighed .

 ‘Here I was hoping I have found a gentleman, but at the end its all about my looks, isn’t it ? ’ Another dramatic epiphany but considerably a lot less louder than before.

 ‘Guess you can’t do anything about it since you are too cute. But what I find cute are things way beyond just looks, darling. ’ He came closer to her as his voice turned almost into a whisper. 

 ‘Ahhh….hhhh !! Jumin…?? ’

 ‘Yes ….? ’

 ‘You ……. are ….too close. ’

 ‘Hoooo… getting conscious now  ? Isn’t it a bit too late for that ? ’

 ‘Well…. I… its…. Its because you say things like that with a serious face. ’

 ‘And No need for worries. I wouldn’t do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. ’ He quickly gave her a peck on her cheek. ‘Plus we are taking serious step in our relationship, I would never mess it up. ’ With that he moved back a little which was neither too far nor too close to her.

 ‘You sure are unexpectedly considerate.’ She smiled gently. ‘So go ahead ask away. ’ 

 ‘Well …. hmmm… ’ His hand was on his chin again. ‘Lets start off with something rather simple. Have you ever given a thought about starting your own family ? ’

 ‘Absolutely ! I adore the idea. It might not be the #1 in my wish list, but definitely one in my top 10. Nope scratch that, make that top 5 ’. She beamed. 

 ‘Well thats amazing to hear, at the same time a relief. I was slightly afraid if starting a family was not something you planned for your future. ’ He looked more relaxed than when he asked.

 ‘Why ? Did I give off such an aura ? ’ She looked puzzled.

 ‘No… Nothing like that . Its just that when I proposed, you refused saying its not right. So I was beginning to worry if that is something that you wanted or not. ’

 ‘Look Jumin….!! ’ She turned ,completely facing him. ‘If you are completely unsure of such an important thing, then that all by itself is a proof that we are not yet at that level. How do you think we’ll be able to coexist with each other if we are not on the same page when discussing the topics ? Let alone we were not even on the same book. ’

 ‘Guess that actually makes sense !! I’m sorry Hoshino .’ His usual stoic eyes now seemed apologetic .

 ‘You don’t have to be, Jumin. I understand you were quite excited because of our relationship and the feeling of being understood and accepted by someone made you not want to lose them. I’m the same. I don’t want to lose you either. But rushing things just because of my fear will only end up in me hurting you even before I realise it. I don’t want to selfishly own you like that. I wanted you to know all the good and bad and the worst part of me. Guess I still am selfish, cause even after showing my demons and angels , no matter which side is dominant in me, I wish you would choose me. No , I want you to choose me . I wouldn’t settle for anything less. ’ She smiled at how ridiculous her wishes sounded to herself. ‘Guess I’m too demanding. But still I wouldn’t compromise even a bit. You must be thinking of how a handful I am. But hey its your fault for falling for me even before you saw the worst of it. ’ 

 ‘Come at me with all you’ve got. ’ His face exhibited a confidence she had never witnessed before. ‘I’ll give you all I’ve got too. And no matter how much of a handful you are, I don’t intend to let you out of my hands. For better or for worse, I’ll take you just the way you are. ’

 She leaned forward to him, hiding her face in his chest. Holding onto his open hoodie she hid her face even more. Her hot breath though a subtle feel with the T-shirt  on, was quite evident to him. He tried to move a little to get a better look at her, but she was completely reluctant to let go of his hoodie to show her face.

 ‘Don’t look. Stay that way …… for a while. ’ She said in muffled voice.

 He stayed silent as his hands wrapped around her. He didn’t move closer nor away from her, he stayed like that just the way she asked .For how long they stayed like that they both had no clue, but one thing that they were sure of was the feel of extreme comfort and safety they felt with each other.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's support. I'm really happy to know that my work makes people happy. Thank you to all who commented on my work, you guys have no idea about the joy I feel each and overtime I read it.(FYI :- I read it again and again from time to time. It seriously makes me happy :D)


	10. Beyond what you see.

‘You know what you said sounded like a wedding vow ,right..?’ She said without raising her head.

‘Only you would say something like that sounded good. I myself was starting to doubt if that sounded more like a war declaration.’ 

‘Are you thirsty ? I'm feeling thirsty all of a sudden ! ’ She said as she prepared to stand up.

‘Wait I’ll go with you. ’ He too prepared to go with her.

‘Na.. its alright. Save our space. Is there anything in particular you would like to drink ? ’ She asked though she had an idea what he would say.

‘I’m okay with something hot. ’ 

‘Hey I’m not getting you any Espresso shots if thats what you meant…!! ’ She smiled as she walked backwards before turning into the main pathway.

 

The Food street seemed more crowded than before. She made her way to the shop where small transparent packets filled with all sorts of colourful liquids dangled in strings. Ordering her drink for take away, she moved to the cafe she saw at the entrance of the street. A small but elegant cafe with beautiful mahogany finished interior. For a moment she felt like she was back in the 70s. The vintage interiors and the huge bookshelf that covered one entire wall gave the cafe an irresistible yet calming feel . It was not just the appearance but their menu too offered a rich feel, not monetary wise but in the case of flavour. After a serious match of tug of war with various versions of herself, she chose a medium sized Hot Ginger Coffee for him. The delicious and rich aroma of coffee with a tinge of ginger was alluring beyond her imagination. She felt the warmth spread through her slightly cold hands as she took the insulated cup with the hot drink that spilled its delicious aroma around. It almost made her want to get one for herself, but she had promised herself that she was going to lay off of caffeine for a while , at least.

Just as she was about to take her leave, her eyes fell upon a young couple sitting near the bookshelf facing towards the window and in the large olive green wing chair, almost invisible to anyone standing near the Coffee counter was a little girl, probably around the age of 4 or 5. A quiet but cheerful kid with hair buns who enthusiastically ate her chocolate waffle cake, happily swaying from one side to other. Her parents though young appeared to be very doting parents. It was quite evident in the way they grinned ear to ear watching her eat the cake in the most messy but adorable manner possible. The young woman leaned forward brushing her fingers over the little one’s nose wiping away the whipped cream that she somehow managed to get on her nose. She stopped for a moment as her mother reached out to her, but then she continued attacking the Waffle cake with a very pleased face once she knew it was nothing much important. 

The warmth Hoshino felt while watching them was much more comforting and warmer than the coffee that was on her hand now. A small smile took place on her face even before she realised what was happening to her. How and when she got her juice and reached where Jumin was, she had absolutely no clue. Nor did she have any clue that she was completely spaced out until Jumin’s voice brought her back to earth.

 

‘Oyyyyy Earth to Hoshino….. Its Jumin…. Can you hear….? ’

‘Huh…? Ah… Sorry…!! ’

‘Guess your name really does justice. You are completely out of this world, aren’t you ? ’ He smiled at her.

‘I’m really sorry. Here’s your coffee. ’ She handed him the hot drink and settled down with her fresh cranberry juice pouch.

‘I’ve thought this even before we met, your name reads stars right ! Its beautiful. It suits you very well. ’ And he took a sip. ‘Tch… hot !! ’

‘Careful there…!! I told you it was hot, right..? ’ She gently wiped off the little froth that outlined his upper lip now.

‘You didn’t !! ’ He raised an eyebrow but his face still carried a playful look. ‘You were floating in the outer space. ’

‘Ah !! Well…. Now.. you know…? ’ The awkwardness was too evident in her actions that it seemed impossible to hold in his laughter.

‘Sorry sorry…. Don’t get mad. It was just too adorable yet so awkward. My doctor told me holding back is bad for the health. ’ He said while trying to suppress his laughter.

‘Oh yeah ? And 4 espresso shots daily will give you immortality, I guess !! ’ 

‘Did I tell you how much I love your hairstyle today ? ’

‘Ahuh…. Ain’t you smooth like buttaa’ She summoned her most neutral face.

She knew she couldn’t stay mad at him for long, even if it was only pretence. She took another sip of her Cranberry juice that looked almost like a pouch of blood, in an attempt to hide the smile that she was having a hard time holding in. 

‘So may I ask what made you space out for long ? Something you saw or perhaps an interesting thought ? Good Book ? Or something else ?’

‘Its nothing much. While I was getting your coffee, I saw a young couple with a small cute girl. Somehow looking at them reminded me of something. I don’t know if what I felt was something similar to nostalgia or a deja vu. But it felt so good inside, watching them all together, as a beautiful happy family. ’

‘Come here ! ’ He said tapping the space in between his legs . She sat there, her back to his chest. He rested his back against the support only to pull her closer from behind, one of his arm wrapped around her shoulder. ‘Isn’t it good if you felt happy ? But why is it that though you are here in my arms you feel so far away ?’

‘Is that what you feel ? ’

‘Hmm… Did you think about your family when you saw them or something ? ’

‘My…. Family ….? I wonder !! ’

‘Ahhh....Was I not supposed to ask that ? ’ 

‘Nothing like that. I was just thinking about something else . Sorry I spaced out again. ’

 

_H #1:- What are you doing dumbass ? You were the one who suggested the idea in the first place. If you are not gonna keep your word after having the audacity of suggesting it, you should probably just die._

_H #2:- Hey Hey, that was pretty harsh you know!!_

_H#3 :- I for one believe, we should just be honest. He was so sincere and it would be only fair to return those earnest feelings with honest answers._

 

‘Hoshino, if you don’t want to talk about it, I will not force you. ’ His grip on her shoulders tightened a little as in giving her the assurance he thought she needed. 

‘Haaaa… ’ She sighed heartily. A gentle smile appeared on her face. ‘Don’t be this good to me , Jumin. I will want to take advantage of you.’

‘Even if you do, its alright. At least I think so. ’

‘Haha… Whats with that ? ’ She giggled lightly. ‘Ask me properly now Jumin. I feel like I will stray away from the main route if I just start telling you my story. ’

‘Alright then. Lets start with something simple. What do your parents do ? ’

‘That is indeed simple. My dad is a policeman and my mom is a glass artist. Ah! no ,they used to be . ’

‘So… they are retired and doing something else now ? Hmmmm an artist and law enforcer, thats quite awesome actually. ’

‘No, I think they are still doing the same profession. ’

‘Eh…? Then what did you mean by “they used to be” ?’

‘Ahhhhh….. I meant that they used to be my parents . ’

‘Hoshino….. did you also run away from home like Zen ? I never would have guessed.’

‘In a way, yes I guess . ’

‘But just cause you ran away from home doesn’t mean you cease to be their daughter or them your parents. Even for Zen, its the same. They might not see eye to eye, but you can’t erase that relationship that runs deep inside through their veins. No matter how far, you can’t erase the proof thats written in your blood. ’

‘Haha I always knew you cared about Zen, no matter how much you guys argued over the little things. ’ She ruffled his hair affectionately . ‘But well, that is his case. For me I don’t think the same applies. Cause I was not their child to begin with, you know. ’ 

‘Hoshino…. ’

‘Yes ? ’

‘I’m sorry I asked somethin- ’

‘Why are you apologising ? I’m not particularly offended or anything. ’

‘We can stop if you don’t want to do this now .’

‘No…!! Are you always gonna avoid things regarding me just cause its hard for me ? ’

‘No!! Thats not what I meant. I just….’

‘Haha… Don’t make that face, you dummy ’ She flicked his forehead with her index finger showing him no mercy .

‘Owww!!  You could have held back a little. ’ He let go of his grip on her and rubbed his forehead .

‘Thats the punishment for you. ’She moved and sat across from him so that they both faced each other now. ‘Know me more Jumin. I’ll try to be more open to you. So don’t just love me as your version of me. Please know me more and decide for yourself, whether to love me or throw me away. Its been so long and it took so much courage for me to decide, to trust you. So here I am, taking a chance and letting you in. I won’t ask anything in return but please let me at least do what I decided to do. ’

‘Hoshino… ’ This was indeed a really serious step than what he anticipated and he was sure of that now. ‘I don’t know how exactly I should answer that. I feel like no matter what I say, it will come out wrong. So all I can say now is that I’ll respect your decision. Allow me to know more about you, cause I too will do the same with you.’ His eyes reflected his determination and anyone who had enough guts to look him in the eyes could say the same .

‘Hmm… Lets do that. ’ She smiled, her eyes gentle, her hands warm.

‘Like you said, lets take it slow. You don’t have to say everything all at once. We can go at our own pace. One step at a time . I’ll also let you know more about me. How does that sound ?’ A warm smile of assurance could be found on his beautiful face. His arms wide open before her. 

‘Sounds good. ’ She leaned in accepting that hug. He was always called Robot and cold but yet now, it was him who was bringing the spring to her winter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I could not update for a while guys. And sorry for the short chapter. I'm working on a few things, but I promise I'll be back with better updates. Thank you for all the people who reads my work.


End file.
